A Phoenix Rising
by BellaRosa17
Summary: She left the Windy City for Ipswich to start a new life. But when you have the affections of two hot guys to choose from, who do you choose? Summary inside. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti.**

**A/N: Read the summary before reading the story. At the beginning of the movie.**

**Summary: Phoenix Johnson she transfers to Spenser Academy to start a new life. A new life that didn't involve magic. But with Phoenix there's an intense excitement but with a deathless inspiration. Isn't that what a _Phoenix_ is? But what she doesn't know is the trouble that lurks ahead for the journey ahead. Will she be able to help the Son's of Ipswich or will the Phoenix come falling down in a pile of ashes?**

* * *

Chapter one:

My name is Phoenix Johnson.

I have a nice mocha skin tone. I have straight midnight black hair that falls to the middle of my back. I have brown and blue irises. I know it a strange eye color. But from what I'm told, it's a striking mixture of color. I'm an average height of 5'5.

I know it's weird. I mean my name is Phoenix. I've read so much about that particular mythical creature. It's actually one of my favorite pastimes. Reading about mythical and supernatural things. Somehow it gives me a sense of balance. Especially, with my powers.

I have the power of Telekinesis and Empathy. I can move things with my mind. With just a flick of my hand a can make a chair move to the other side. Empathy means I can read and if I concentrate hard enough I can project emotions on an individual. They've said that the Phoenix never dies. Phoenix is the symbol of power and prosperrity. I don't know why but sometimes I'm grateful that my mom named me that. It gives me a sense of pride that it makes me unique. One-of-a-kind. Being different has always been something I liked to be. I never liked to follow a crowd. I like doing my own thing.

I'm from Chicago, Illinois. Ipswich, Massachusetts is definitely different from the streets of the Windy City. I can't even believe I'm here. My mother moved us here. She said that staying in Chicago, would've been dangerous for us. I don't think moving from my friends and family helps either. I mean back home, I got good grades, even though I did get into trouble. I mean I can't help. Trouble always seemed like it followed me around when all I wanted to be was normal. But trouble has always been an aphrodisiac for me. We always flirted with each other on a thin line.

My mom even bought me a car. I mean not just any type of car. It's a remake model of the Honda 2000 from 2 Fast 2 Furious. Like Suki's car but in blue. My favorite color. But it doesn't have the whole angry Japanesse computer girl. I did a lot of racing in that car. What can I say, I have a need for speed. And I hardly ever lose

I moved to Ipswich about 2 months ago. During the summer break before my Senior Year. I even took a trip to look at the school before it opened up. I never actually went in. Just looked at the outside of it. It reminds of stories of haunted houses. It kinda creeps me out a little. It looked unreal. As if, someone built it out of a design to make you look at the structures, the old cathedral style buildings for like something in the 17th century.

I just moved into my dorm room. I look down at the paper. Room 315. I open the door and see I'm the first to arrive. I decide to start unpacking. I set my boxes down. I open the box. I throw my purse on the desk. I draw my hand out in front of me. I start levitating a few photo albums and set them down my desk. I send all of my books that I have from my box to the bookshelf. Which covers most of the shelf. I open my suitcase. I sit on my bed as I flick my hand as my clothes start flying into the closet on the right side of it.. To give my roommate some space to put her clothes. I open my drawers and send all my under garment into the top on and some pajama shirts into the drawer below it. I open my arms as my sheets fly into my arms. I start making my bed. I put my Idock alarm on the desk table between the two beds. I start folding up my boxes when the door opens. I look up from the table and turn towards the door. As a brunette haired female steps into my room.

She has pale skin but not that white. She has a petite build to her. She's about a few inches taller than me. With deep brown doe eyes. We're going to get along great.

"Hi, I'm Phoenix Johnson." I say to my roommate. She walks into the room slowly.

I can feel the emotions coming off her. She feels anxious, shy, and a little excited. I send her some calming waves. I can feel and see her start to relax.

"Umm, hi. I'm Chacyti Scott." She says.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Do you want some help unpacking? I'm finished with most of mine." I ask her.

"That would be great."

"Sure. Let's get started." I say.

We spend the next couple of hours unpacking and placing things in the room so it meshes. Notice without using my powers. I've learned to control them. At least to the point where I don't get caught. My mother has taught me from a young age that no one can know about my powers. If an evil force discovers the power I possess than I could be used to do things that I wasn't meant to do in this world.

I walk into our small bathroom and change out of my clothes and grab a towel and wrap it around me. I come back into the room. "I'll go take a shower and we can find something to do tonight. If you'd like?"

"That sounds good. I would love to do something."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." I say as I walk into the hallway. I walk down the hall towards the common shower.

Once I'm done with my shower. I come back to the room and change into a pair of boy shorts and a white tank top. When I come out of the bathroom, I see Chacyti sitting on her bed.

"So, do you want to watch a movie?" I ask her.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?" She asks me.

"How about this time you pick, and I'll order a pizza."

"Deal." She says walking over to her stack of dvd's. I pull out my cell phone.

"What do you want on your pizza?" I ask her.

"Sausage is good." She calls back to me.

I make the phone call. I order one large pizza. Half cheese and half sausage.

The guy comes to our door. I hand him a twenty and tell him he can keep the change.

I walk over and place the pizza in between us on the floor. "So, what movie did you pick?" I ask her.

"I hope you don't mind. I picked Cruel Intentions 2."

"No it's one of my favorites. I mean I could never stand the whole private school stuck up bitches but I love the plot of the movie. Damn that's ironic. I hate stuck up private school bitches yet I start going to one." I say laughing.

"Yeah. I understand. I'm glad you're my roommate. I was almost afraid to get a roommate like I did last year. She was a stuck-up snob. And a bitch."

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Kira Snider. She treated me like I was lower than dirt because of where I cam from."

"Wait why would she do that?"

"But Kira, she hates people from the Boston public. She thinks thats she's so much better than every girl here because her family has money and I came on a scholarship. She doesn't think I belong here." She says in a neutral voice her emotions says that somehow she feels like it's true.

"She does sound like a bitch. But how about this. If she every does anything to make you feel bad about yourself I'll kick her ass for you. Because just because your family might not have a million bucks doesn't make you any less of a person. It just means you have a great personality for people to like you for who you are." I say.

"I like that. Thanks." She says as I feel her regaining some of her confidence back.

"For what it's worth. I'm glad we turned out to be roommates. Now all you need to do is loosen up a little. You're a great girl. Just need a little bit of attitude."

She laughs. "Well we have all year to work on that trait of my personality." I laugh. 'We're gonna be best friends. I can tell'. I think to myself.

She walks over to put the dvd in. As we watch the movie, we make jokes and laugh about stupid stuff. I start to learn more about her. About how she transformed from a public school in Boston last year. About how another girl from the Boston public just transfered in this year. She learned about some stuff about where I grew up and things like that. Near the end of the movie I feel my eyes start to droop as I feel myself being pulled into the cloud of sleep. I fall down onto my pillow on the floor as my last thought is 'this year will definitely be interesting.'

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked the first chapter in A Phoenix Rising. I baked you guys come Covenant cupcakes. I hoped you like them. I want this story to be a success and with you guys as readers I hope I will be. See you guys later. She'll meet Sarah and Kate and the Son's of Ipswich next.**

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two is now. **

**Chapter two:**

The sun slowly creeps in through the window. I slowly get up. I look up at my alarm. It reads 6:00. Damn it's six in the morning. I get up and creep towards my drawer. I flick my hand to open the drawer. I grab a pair of sweats, a sports bra and a pair of socks. I run to the bathroom and change. I grab my Ipod and put on my running shoes. I grab my door key. I walk over to my desk and write a quick note.

"Hey, I'll be back soon. Went for a run." I sign it. I place it on top of the pizza box. With a flick of my hand the door opens. I walk out and close the door behind me.

I head out of the dorm building. I put my headphones in my ear. It starts playing 'You Found Me' by The Fray. I start running heading west. Not really knowing where I'm running to. I put the song on repeat. It always gave me a perspective about like for some reason. Running on a trail through the forest surrounding the school. It's all beautiful. Peaceful even. As I go back the way I came, I start thinking about a new poem to write.

I love running. It gives me a way to think of new poems. I can clear my mind from all the stress and pressure I have and just feel. I never really get to feel my own emotions. Being an empath is hard sometimes around other people. You never really know the difference between what''s your or others emotions. Especially in a crowd of people. I've practiced how to tune it off until I want to use them but on other occasions I wasn't able to control it.

I see my dorm in sight. I run to my building. I run up the steps to my room. When I get to my door, I stretch against the door when I feel someones eye on me. I look up suddenly and see a pair of ice blue eyes staring back at me. I stare back. As I take a couple seconds to take him in. I smile but don't say anything. I wave. I put my key in and open the door. I smirk as I walk in. I look down and see Chacyti still asleep on the floor. I smile down at her. I look up to see what time it is. It's 7:30. I walk slowly to the bathroom. I throw my clothes in my hamper. I wrap the towel around me and grab my body wash and shampoo.

I head out the door and walk down to the shower. I grab a stall. I wash my hair. Smells like strawberries. Once I'm done, I head back to my room and change. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a aeropostale shirt. I walk over to Chacyti. I shake her awake. She groans.

"Chacyti? Chac, wake up. It's 8 o'clock. Time to get ready for the day." I say.

She groans her answer.

"If you don't wake up, I will pour water on top of you. And I don't make idle threats." I say snatching the cover from her reach.

She sits up. Staring daggers at me. "Fine. I'm up. Are you happy now? She asks.

"Yes. Now get up and dressed. We can make it to breakfast before it stops." I say.

"Great, I had to get stuck with a morning person." She says a little irritated. I just smile.

By the time she takes a shower and gets dressed it's 9. When she's ready we head down to the cafeteria. I just get a bowl of cerel and some toast. Chacyti gets some waffles. We look around for a place to sit. I see a dark haired girl sitting next to a blonde girl. I shrug and walk over to there table.

"Hi? I'm new here but I was wondering if we could sit with you?" I say to the dark skinned girl.

"Sure, if Sarah doesn't mind." She says gesturing towards the blond haired girl.

"No, I don't mind." She says.

I place my tray on the table and sit down. Chacyti sits next to me.

"I'm Kate and you probably figured out that this is Sarah." She says.

"I'm Phoenix and this is my roommate Chacyti."

"Phoenix? I like it. It suits you. It's nice to meet both of you." Kate says.

As we eat our breakfast, both groups get to know one another better. I can tell that both of these girls are nice. Sarah seems nice and innocent. Kate is nice, too. But she has a little edge to her. I like it.

"So is there anything happening tonight?" I ask them.

"Well it's a party at the dells tonight." Kate says.

"What's the dells?" I ask Kate.

"It's this place on the beach near the woods. Near the cliffs. They throw a parties there a lot." Kate says.

"Sounds like fun. Chacyti, do you want to check it out?" I ask her. I turn to face her.

"I don't know about it. I mean it's not my scene."

"Chacyti, didn't we have a conversation last night about getting you some confidence. A party is the best way to build that. Please, come. I don't know how to get there and I havea feeling that you know. It won't kill you." I say to her. Caving in three...two....one.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

"Yes." I say in victory. "What time are you guys going?" I say turning back to Kate and Sarah.

"We were going to head out around 7. You could meet us down stairs in the parking lot and you can follow us." She says.

"That sounds great. Here, you can put your number in my phone." I say handing her my phone. She hands me hers. She hands me mine and I give her back hers.

"Text me when you're ready."

"Sure." Kate says standing up.

"It was nice to meet you both." Sarah says getting up as well.

"You, too." Chacyti and I say together. We look at each other and laugh.

We head back to the room. We have eight hours until it's time to go. Chacyti says she's going to head into town. I decide to start writing some. I walk to my desk and grab my Poem Journal. I walk and lay on my bed. I open it as I feel my hand writing across the pages. I don't even know how long I've been sitting on my bed writing. I look at the last of my pages and notice a pattern with most of them. There is a pattern about emptiness, being alone and despair. If this is the fates way of sending me a message about my days ahead at Spenser Academy. I really don't want to deal with it. I close my journal, I close my eyes as I start to fall asleep.

I feel myself being shaken. I groan as my eyes slowly open. It's fuzzy at first until my vision gets clear. I see Chacyti standing next to my bed.

"It's 5:30. You should start getting ready." She says.

I just nod my head. I get up and take a shower. When I come back I blow dry my hair, then I flatten it straight. I start putting on some gold eye shadow. I use my black eyeliner to make my eyes look bigger. Smokey eyes. I walk over and look through my clothes. I pick a midnight blue bustier top, my black skinny jeans, my ballet flats and my black leather biker jacket.

I look at the clock and it says 6:45. I turn around and look at what Chacyti is wearing. She has on a plain black shirt, a pair of jeans with some tennis shoes on. I shake my head. I quickly look through my clothes and look for something for her. I grab my my black woven top. I let her keep her jeans and shoes.

"Change now." I say in a final voice.

She changes her top.

"Come sit over here please?" I ask her.

She hesitantly walks over and sit in the chair I once was in. I grab my gold base. I put some on her eyes. I look down at my colors. I grab my brush as I put on some orange red color shadow. When I'm done with her eyes, I grab some light red lip gloss. Once I'm done I tell her to face the mirror.

She gasps.

"Do you like it? I mean I wanted to enhance your facial features and I really didn't need to put a lot on. You have great bone structure. If you...." I start but she cuts me off.

"No, it's amazing. I love it." She says.

"I'm glad we should get going." I say. I grab my phone, my license and my room key. We head to the parking lot. I see Kate and Sarah standing next to a light blue car. I see my car iss right next to it. I walk over to there car first.

"Hey. Wow, you girls looked dressed to impress." I say.

"Thanks but you look great too. And Chacyti I love that top. What did you do with your eyes?" Kate asks.

"Well, the top is Phoenix's. And she did my make up." Chacyti replies shy.

"You look great, too. Your gonna knocks these boys off there feet." Sarah says. I look down and see's she's wearing a denim skirt.

"Sarah? Aren't you gonna get cold?" I ask her.

"I'll be okay. You sound just like Kate."

"Well, excuse me for caring about your well being." Kate says in mock hurt.

I laugh. "Ready to go?" I ask them.

"Yeah. Sarah's driving. Do you need a ride?" She asks.

"I have my own car. I'll follow you." I say as I hit the button to unlock my doors to the car parked next to Sarah's car.

"Whoa, that's a hot car." Kate announces with excitement.

I laugh. "Thanks." I say as Chacyti and I get in my car. I start it up. I follow Sarah towards the dells. We park somewhere in the woods. I get out. We follow Kate to the party. I can hear the music blaring as we start to get closer. I look at the party. It's nice. I mean in Chicago we have massive parties but this is different. I think. I tell the girls I'm going to get something to drink. I ask them if they want anything but they say no. I walk off to the table with the drinks. I grab a sprite. I don't really drink much. I walk over to Kate, Sarah and Chacyti. As I walk up I hear Kate say 'There here.' She says look forward.

"Who?" Sarah and I ask.

"The Sons of Ipswich." She says.

"Who are the sons of ipswich?" I think to myself.

I guess I'm about to find out.

* * *

**A/N: I bake you guys some more Covenant cupcakes. I hope you like them. They're fresh out of my oven. I want this story to be great. I accept all input everyone amy have towards the story. I take all criticsm. **

**Review and tell me what you think. **

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa17.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti.**

**Chapter 3: **

**~Meeting the Sons~ **

I look in the direction she's staring at. I see four guys walking in a line straight towards us. From what I can see these guys are hot. Behind hot. They're gorgeous. I think as Kate throws her arms around this guy with medium dirty blond and she kisses him. When she's finishes giving him a kiss, she turns towards us.

"This is my boyfriend Pouge Parry. That is Sarah, Chacyti and Phoenix." She says pointing to each of us for the guys. "Girls, this is Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, and Reid...." Starting off with the guy with short dark black hair who looks to be the oldest, then the guy who looks the youngest out the group and the.....

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." The blond one says taking Sarah's hand. They shake hands. "You know, Sarah is my grandmother's name." I stifle a laugh but don't say anything.

"Hi, I'm Caleb and you don't remind me of my grandmother at all." Caleb says shaking Sarah hands.

"Good. Sarah." Sarah replies as there hands linger a second longer than necessary. They would make a cute couple though.

I look at Chacyti and follow her gaze. She's looking at Tyler with shy eyes. As I see Tyler glanceing at her when he thinks no one is looking. Now they are totally cute. I make it my mission to fix them up. And I know I could get Kate and Sarah to help.

"Hi Caleb. How was your summer?" A girl with red hair steps in between Sarah and Caleb.

"Kira...." Caleb starts but before he can say anything Kira turns swiftly to face Sarah.

"Your Sarah, right? From the Boston Public?"

"Yeah." Sarah replies.

"Tell me, how does one get into Spenser from the public?" She asks. I can't even take it anymore.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I ask as I feel my voice raising.

"Excuse me?" She says looking at me for the first time. She says it like as if she has something on the bottom of her shoe. Wanting to get it off.

"Yeah, you are excused. I don't who you think you are. Besides being a stuck up bitch, what gives you a right to think you're better than anyone."

"Only the fact that I know I am. Especially when people like her don't belong going to Spenser."

"Well neither do you. I bet the only reason you got into Spenser is because daddy had to pay a lot of money to make it happen."

"Well, where's your daddy?" She asks me. I stay silent at that comment. "Don't make comments on parents when you don't have any." She says.

I glare at her as I take a step forward toward her. My hands are balled in a tight fist.

"Give it a rest, Kira." I hear Caleb say but I'm to far gone to stop now. Just as I'm about to get in front of her, some guy with curl brown hair steps in between Kira and Caleb and me.

"Why don't you give a it a rest, Caleb?" This jackass says. He's is just too full of himself.

"I don't want any trouble, Aaron."

"I'm sure you don't. What the hell is going on over here?" This 'Aaron' guy asks.

"You posers make me want to puke." This guy behind Aaron says.

"Is that right?" Reid asks taking a step forward but Caleb put his arm to stop him.

"Reid." Caleb says wraningly. I don't any give Caleb a chance to say anything. I start talking.

"Well, I'm about knock this bitch out. Does that answer your question?" I ask sarcastically.

"There wont be any of that. Now I think Sarah owes Kira an apology." Aaron says. I scoff at that. This guy must on something.

"I think Kira owes Sarah and Phoenix an apology." Caleb says as Sarah smiles at this.

Aarron laughs before pushing Caleb back. Caleb takes a step forward but some guy with dark brown hair comes in between them. He's hot. I think.

"Hey, chill." The guy says in a deep voice. He looks at Kira. "You were kinda bitchy."

Before anyone can say anything one of the guys from Aaron group pukes all over his jacket. I jump back so I don't get any on me.

"Hey, everybody. Dylan, just called and said the cops are on there way." The guy at the DJ booth says. Everyone starts running away. All nine of us head to our cars.

"You coming over?" Pouge ask Kate giving her a brief kiss.

"No. I'm just gonna head back to the dorms and crash. Call me tomorrow?" She asks.

"I though me and that guy where going to get into it. He's friends puking came at a good time." the brown haired guys says.

"Didn't it though?" I hear Reid say as he puts he's arm around Tyler's shoulder. Walking ahead of the group.

"Chase." He says holding his arm out for Caleb.

"Caleb." He replies as they shake hands.

"I'm Phoenix." I say as I look at Chase.

"Chase." He says with a grin on his face.

"Do you need a ride?" I ask him without thinking of what I'm asking.

"Well, I was gonna catch a ride with Sarah and Kate but if you wouldn't mind taking me..." He trails off.

"No I wouldn't mind." I say as I open my door to my car. i feel someone watching me. I look up and find those same ice blue eyes from earlier looking at me. I look at Reid and wink.

"Catch you later, Playboy." I say to Reid as I slide in the drivers seat. Chase jumps in the back. Chacyti closed the passanger door. I start the car. I look in front but see Sarah's car not started. I hear the police sirens coming. I look out as I see Reid putting her hood up. Then no more than 3 seconds closes it.

"Try it now." He says as Sarah's car starts up.

I put the car in reverse and drive back towards the school. When I get to the school, I park in the same spot near my building. Chacyti is the first to get out. I get out and wait for Chase to get out. When he jumps out I put the cover up. I shut the door. I turn to see Chacyti walks towards the building. I turn back to see Chase standing next to me. I jump a little.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were still here." I say.

"Yeah, I wanted to walk you to your room. I mean what kinda guy would I be if I let you walk by yourself?"

"The normal kind." I say in a confused voice.

"Well normal is overrated." He says.

"I didn't think there were any gentlemen left in this world." I say to him.

"That was my gentlemen side. This is the other." He says as he walks in front of me. He pushes me back against my car. He leans down and crashes his lips against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck. His lips are really soft. A moan rips from deep in my throat. He hands move from my waist to my hips and grips them tighter. Bringing me closer towards him.

A light shines bright in my eyes. I push away from Chase and block my eyes. I know how I look. Lips and my face probably look flushed.

As the light stops. I look and see the silver hummer. Reid and Tyler climb out of the hummer and walks towards us.

"Uh, hey guys. Just getting back I see." I say trying to mask my embarrassment.

"You could say that. So what were you kids doing out here?" Reid asks.

"Chase was getting ready to walk me to my room." I say. Well that was partly true. He is going to walk me to my room. We just didn't know how long it would take us to reach it. I think.

"Well, how about we all walk up to the dorms together?" Reid suggests. I can see his jaw line tense but don't really think about it.

"Sure. Let's go." I say hitting the lock on my key. I walk ahead of the guys. When we get to the third floor, I walk towards my room. Reid and Tyler live on the floor above me.

When we get to my door, I put my key in.

"Thanks for walking me to the door."

"Your welcome." He says giving his crooked grin.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I ask.

"I was planning on going into town to get some thing. Kate invited me to go to Nicky's."

"What's Nicky's?" I asked confused.

"It's supposed to be a a local bar and hangout for the kids of Spenser."

"Okay cool. I can get the directions from Kate. So, I guess this means I'll see you tomorrow." I say with a tint of hopefulness in my voice.

"Most definitely. See you tomorrow." He says.

"Bye." I say turning the key and opening the door. I turn to walk in when a hand catches me. I turn back and look at Chase. He leans forward and give me a small kiss.

"Goodnight." He says before walking down the hallway towards the stairs. I stare after him. I shake my head to clear it a little. I walk in my room and see Chacyti already asleep.

I change into my sports bra and a pair of shorts. I get into my bed and feel myself falling asleep. I get into a comfortable dream state when I am awakened by the sound of a knock on my door.

I look at the clock, 1:30 am.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." I mutter to myself. I look over and see Chacyti still asleep. The girl must sleep like the dead. I think. I walk over to the door and slowly open it. I see myself looking into those same ice blue eyes.

"Reid?" I ask staring at the blonde, bad boy.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 done with. Yes. Okay I baked come more cupcakes. I hope you liked them.**

**Okay readers. I'll be working on the next chapter part over the next couple of days. But I probably wont update until Tuesday or Wednesday. I have work and it's been really hectic.**

**Review and tell me what you think. **

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa17**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti. **

**Chapter 4: **

**~Reid's Visit and Nicky's~**

"Reid? What are you doing here? It's 1:30 in the morning." I ask him. I rub my eyes.

"I thought I'd make sure you got to your room." He says avoiding eye contact as he walks into my room. He goes around my question. I close my door and turn to him.

"Oh, so this was just making sure I made it to my room?" I say non convinced. "Does this visit of yours have anything to do with the fact that Chase walked me to my room?" I ask crossing my arms.

"No. Like I said I just wanted to make sure you got here alright. Besides, why would I care if Chase walked you to your room?" He asks throwing the question at me.

"Don't know. Why would you care?" I ask putting him on the spot.

"I don't." He says as he looks me in the eyes.

"Do you even know my last name, Garwin?" I ask him a bit frustrated.

"No." Was his reply.

"It's Johnson. Phoenix Johnson. Learn it or write it on your hand so you'll remember. Because the next time you knock on my door at 1:30 in the morning it better be life and death. Or I promise it wont be pretty." I say. I start taking deep breaths to calm me down. When I'm calmed down, I think about what I just said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap on you like that. I mean what I said was true but still. I shouldn't have." I say.

"It's okay." He says softly. As he looks down before his gaze returning to look at me.

I decide to tap into my empathy power. I close my eyes for a second. I open them back up and stare into his eyes.

I feel calm exterior on the outside but I dig deeper. It's a mixture of emotions. Anxiety, loneliness, and if I'm not mistaken..... fear. I feel my heart constrict a little looking at Reid. I mean he looks like the typical playboy but under the surface, there's more depth and misunderstanding.

"I guess I should leave. I'll see you tomorrow at Nicky's?" He asks. His voice snaps me outta my thoughts.

"I'll be there." I say my voice sounds a little breathless. I open my door and stand in the archway of the door.

"Thanks for checking on me." I say as I look at my feet so he doesn't see me blush. I see his feet stop in front of me. But I don't raise my head.

"You're welcome." He says. He put his hand under my chin and raises my head, so I can look at him.

"How can you be so fiery one mintue but shy the next?" He mutter, I think more to himself than me.

"I guess I'm a complicated person to understand." I say

"Yeah, that's how I feel sometimes. But I guess I have the entire year to figure you out." He says with his signature grin. My knees are buckling a bit so I lean back against the doorway.

"That sounds like a challenge, Mr. Garwin." I say teasingly.

"Well, Ms. Johnson, I always like a challenge." He says with an evil grin. I start laughing softly.

"Then lets see if you can figure me out. But I should warn you. Many have tried and failed." I say in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Others aren't Reid Garwin. And believe me when I'm determined on something, I don't give up lightly." He says stepping towards me.

"Happy hunting." I say sticking out my hand. He takes it in his. I feel a electric shock in my hand. I pull my hand away quickly. I look into his eyes and see the same expression as mine. Confusion and curiosity.

"I should really be getting to sleep." I say trying to diffuse the feelings movig inside of me.

"Yeah, you're right." He says nodding his head but takes a step closer to me. He leans down as his lips meet mine. I stay frozen for a minute, my hand comes up to his chest as if I'm going to push him away. But I feel my body reacting to his kiss. His lips are soft. They're even softer than Chase's. And that's saying something. I move my arms up to his shoulder. 'What am I doing? No more than at least 2 hours ago I was kissing Chase against my car. Now I'm kissing, Reid.' I think. As soon as that thought creeps into my mind, I push Reid back.

"Reid? What....What are you doing?" I stutter. Keeping my back against the doorway so I can stay balanced.

"I don't know. I just know I didn't want to leave this room without kissing you. And dammit, I want to do it again." He says. Straight-forward and to the point. I like it. No, no, you can't be thinking like that.

"Reid, I think it's time you go." I say.

"First, tell me you don't want to kiss me again." He says looking me in the eye. Daring me to tell him something that wouldn't be true.

"Just go, please. Just go." I say pleadingly.

He turns on his heels and walk down the hall to the stairs. I slowly close my door. I lean back against it. I shake my head. Walking to my bed. I pull the cover around me. I stare at the ceiling.

"Now, what do I do? Damn, Phoenix, you really messed up this time." I say to myself. I turn over on my side and fall asleep.

When I wake up. I turn over on my side and look at the clock. Wow, 10 o'clock. I've never slept that late before. I get out of bed. I look over and see Chacyti already left. I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth and brush my hair back into a ponytail.

I walk back into the room and grab a couple of DVDs. I grab Titanic, How to Deal, and 10 Things I Hate About You. I put in How to Deal first. I love this movie. I mean I like Mandy Moore as an actress. Plus the plot of this movie is funny. I mean her best friends gets pregnant from her just dead boyfriend. Then her father gets remarried at the same time her older sister plans her own wedding. Her mother start dating again. And she ends up falling for the bad boy. And he falls for her. When it ends I put in 10 Things I Hate About You.

10 Things I Hate About You is amazing. Heath Ledger is so sexy. He has that bad boy thing down to a science. Julia Stiles is a great actress too. I mean she plays a high school girl who doesn't follow the crowd. Who wants to be judged for her intelligence and not looks. Then she meets the guy who make her feel special and not so alone in the school. She falls for the bad guy who in return falls for her.

I think I see a point in the movies I picked. I don't think on it long. I put int the final movie in. I sit back and watch as Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio meet at the edge of the ship. This is up there as one of the top love couples ever. I mean they are both from two different worlds. Yet, they seem to mesh well. I lay down on the floor staring at the tv. I watch as they're running through the coal mining worker. That is my favorite part. My eyes slowly start to close. I fight to keep my eyes open. But sleep wins over. The last thing I remember is Rose's hand print on the window.

I'm shaken from my sleep and hear someone calling my name. My eyes shoot open as I see Chacyti standing over me.

"Uh, hi." I say groggily.

"Hi, sleepy head. It's 4:30. I thought I should wake you up. So what happened with you and Chase last night?" She asks eagerly.

"Well, he offered to walk me to my room. I accepted. I said something about not thinking that gentlemen still existed, the next thing I know, I'm pushed against my car and Chase and I are having a full blown make out session in the parking lot."

"It sounds like you had a good time." She says.

"Yeah, it started out like that." I say as I begin to tell her about the events after Chase walked me to my room.

"Oh my god. YOU KISSED, REID GARWIN." She yells.

"You don't have to scream. I'm sure that everyone in the whole dorm has heard you by now. " I tell her, trying to get her to calm down.

"I'm sorry but I mean it's Reid freaking Garwin. I can't believe this. You've only been here for two days and you've already grab the attention of a Son of Ipswich as well as the bad boy of Spenser Academy. Plus you got the new guy, too. I really hate you right now."

"Why? I mean I thought Tyler would be more your speed." I say. I see a blush form in her cheeks and know I'm right.

"But why would Tyler notice me? I'm just plain." She says discouraged.

"Girl, please. Save that self-pity for someone who cares. You are beautiful. You have great bone structure, a nice body and you are totally hot. You should really see yourself more clearly. Tell you what, you'll wear an outfit of my choosing. I'll do your make-up and everything. Tyler wont know what hit him." I say as I start to get giddy.

"Fine, but please don't go overboard on the outfit."

"Who me?" I say mocking innocent. "I wont go overboard." I say. "I'll got take a shower and find something for you to wear." I change and wrap a towel around me.

When I get back from the shower. I look at my closet for something Chacyti can wear. I find this solitaire tunic mini dress. It will go good against her skin tone. I throw it onto her bed. I also find some black strapped heels. I set those next to her bed. I walk to my closet and grab my black bra, my red bustier top, with my leather and lace black mini skirt, and my black boots. I set those aside. I get my curling iron. I curl up the ends of my hair so that it flows out. I pick up my eye shadow brush. I start putting on my lightest red eyeshadow. Then grab my eyeliner, I make my eyes seems smaller, darker than usual. I put on some clear lip gloss. Chacyti helps me put on my bustier top. Then I hook my skirt up. It stops mid-thigh.

Chacyti already put on her dress. That's good. I grab a fresh towel and place it around the front of her chest. So the make-up doesn't get on the dress. I do mostly the same thing as last night but I make it seem lighter and fresher. Once I'm done with her I start lacing up my boots. I get a text message from Kate with directions. Once we're both together, I grab my car keys, my room keys and my ID. I put everything in my purse.

We get into the car as I follow the directions. When I see the bar I park next to Tyler's Hummer. We get out and walk into the bar. I look around to take everything in. I see people dancing on the dance floor, the pool tables, then I see Sarah, Caleb, Kate and Chase sitting at a table. Chacyti and I head towards the table.

"Hey guys." I say walking up to the table.

"Wow, Phoenix, you look so hot." Kate states with wonder in her voice.

"Yeah you look great. You too, Chacyti." Sarah says.

"It suits you." Caleb says politely. I laugh.

"Well, thank you. You know I aim to please the public." I say the last part sarcastically.

"Thanks guys." Chacyti says.

"You really do look amazing." Chase says looking at me. I smile at him.

"Thanks." I say genuinely.

Caleb and Chase get up and walk to play some Foosball.

Pouge comes from the bar with a hamburger, fries, and a coke . He sets it in front of Kate.

"Hey, Pouge. Where's Reid and Tyler?" I ask him.

"They're playing pool." He says pointing over to the pool tables. I don't even think. I just grab Chacyti's hand and drag her over to the pool tables. I walk over to the pool table with Chacyti trailing behind me.

"Hi, boys." I say.

"Hi, Phoenix. Chacyti." Tyler replys softly. Reid doesn't say anything. He just shoots as he sinks a ball into a pocket. I don't even blame him.

"So, Tyler? Chacyti has never played pool before. Why don't you teach her the basics? And Reid and I can talk." I say hoping he catches on.

"Sure. Come one, Chacyti." He says taking her hand in his and walking to the pool table next to this one.

"Look, Reid...." I start but get cut off by Aaron and his posse.

"Look who it is. Garwin, you ready to lose some of that money?" Aaron walks up to the table with his friends behind him.

"As if, Abbott. I'm ready to make my pockets bigger. You ready to lose?" Reid counters back.

"How about we make this a little more interesting? The winner gets to take her home." He says pointing at me. I glare at him.

"Does this look like the Price Is Right? You're not betting on me." I say.

"What's the matter afraid you'll find out what it's like to be with a real man."

"When I see one, I'll tell you what it's like." I snap back angrily. He takes a step forward.

"You know I could find some good ideas to put that mouth to use."

"Ugh, I think I just threw up in my mouth." I say as I hold my stomach.

"Enough of this. Deal, Abbott." Reid says. I whirl around to face him but he doesn't look at me. "One shot. You make the call. If I make it, you pay me double. And if I don't....." He trails off. I know what that 'if' means.

"Deal. Let's go already, Reid." Aaron says turning to the pool table. Reid walks to the table. I sit on a stool and watch. I see Tyler and Chacyti watching as well. Aaron calls out a combo shot. I look at where the balls are and think it's impossible to make but I don't say anything. Some way by some miracle Reid makes the shot. Aaron gets pissed because the next thing I know he pushes Reid, Tyler jumps in and they decide to go outside. I look at Chacyti as I see Caleb and Pouge heading outside right behind them. We head back to the table and I sit where Caleb was.

"What was that all about?" Sarah asks.

"Aaron wanted to bet on me. Whoever won could take me home. I got pissed and snapped at Aaron and we started arguing. Then Reid took the bet. I guess because he was tired of Aaron. Saying if he won Aaron would have to pay him double. Well, Reid made the shot and Aaron got mad. So now I think they're about to fight outside." I say.

"Caleb wont let that happen." Kate says. Chacyti nods in agreement.

"Are you okay?" This time it was Chase who asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"I'm going to go see if Caleb's ready to go." Sarah says getting up and walking towards the door as Reid and Tyler come back inside.

"Chacyti, do me a favor. Go and ask Tyler to dance. I need to talk to Reid." I say. I get out of my chair. I grab my purse. She gets up and follows me over to them. I see there talking in hushed tones against the wall.

"Tyler, would you like to dance?" Chacyti asks.

"Sure." He says flashing her a smile. She takes his hand as they walk over to the dance floor.

"Reid? Are you okay?" I ask him.

"What do you care? Just go back over there and hang with Chase." He says bitterly.

"Reid, I do care. Don't doubt that I don't for a second." I say as I look at him wearing his black beanie and fingerless gloves. I look at his clothing when something catches my eye. "Is that glass on your shirt?" I ask him as I reach and pick up a piece of glass. "How did you get glass on your shirt, Reid?"

He shrugs but doesn't reply.

"Reid, about last night. I did like the kiss we had. I mean I like Chase but I like you, too. I don't even know how to navigate the feelings I have for either of you. It's confusing and I know it is not an excuse." I say hoping he'll understand. "But, Reid, I do care about you. I think more than you know. I know there's more behind the mask you wear in front of everybody." I say in soft voice. I walk up and touch his cheek softly. He doesn't flinch. I look in his eyes. But after a few minutes he takes a step back. My hand falls back down to my side. But our eyes never leave each other. We break out of our eye when Tyler and Chacyti come back over to where we're standing. I look down and see they're still holding hands. I smile at them but I don't say anything.

"Guys, it's getting late. We should probably head back to the dorms." Tyler says. I look around and see that there's not many people still in the bar.

"Yeah, you're right. We should be going." I say. The four of us head outside the bar and we walk towards out car. I walk on the other side of the Hummer to my car. I open the door just when I feel someone arm wrap around me.

"Boo." The voice says. I jump and let out a small scream as I turn to see Chase behind me. Reid, Tyler and Chacyti come over to other side of the car to see why I screamed.

"God, Chase. You scared the crap out of me." I say putting my hand to my heart. I hit him in his shoulder hard with my other hand.

"Ow. I didn't mean to scare you." He says rubbing his shoulder. "The reason I came over was because I was going to ask if you could give me a lift back to the dorms. Sarah and Caleb left in his car which was how I got here. Pouge took Kate back to the dorms on his motorcycle so I'm kinda stranded here."

"Yeah, I can give you a ride back to the dorms. We were just heading back now. Get in." I say as I get into the driver seat. He walks over and gets in the passenger side. I look up and see Reid starting up the Hummer. I shake my head and start up my car. I turn on the light and pull out of the parking lot. We drive back to the dorms in silence. Its a little weird but not uncomfortable. I park in the same spot as earlier. I guess that that must be parking spot now. I think. I shut off the car and turn off the lights. I look over at Chase.

"I had fun tonight." I say trying to start up a conversation.

"Me, too. The guys are alright and you girls make it more interesting." He says.

"I know it sucks to be the new kid. Afraid you wont be able to make friends, stating in a new school really sucks."

"Kinda but I think that it's looking up." He says.

"How's that?" I ask him.

"Because I can do this." He says leaning to me as his arm comes around my back as his lips meet mine. He kisses as if searching for something. I don't know there's something different about this kiss. I mean it taste sweet and of coke but there's a bit of danger there to. My arms go around his neck as I deepen the kiss. 'God, I am so weak.' I think to myself. I pull away breathless. I try to my catch a breath.

"Whoa!" Is all I can say.

"You can say that again." He says.

"We should be going back inside. Class tomorrow and everything." I say distractedly.

"You're right." He says but we still don't move. I cave first.

"Come on." I say as I get out. I notice that the Hummer already here. I didn't even notice.

I lock my car, as we both walk to the building. We get to my floor and I see Tyler and Chacyti standing at the door to our room, kissing.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say to Chase in a whisper.

"Okay." He says back before going down to his room. I start walking towards the couple hoping they here me before I get to them. But they don't. I clear my throat as I stand 5 feet away. The break apart. Both looking at me with blushes on there face. I smile.

"As much as I hate to break up this amazing moment for the both of you. We have class in the morning and we all should be getting some sleep." I say.

"You're right. Tyler wanted to walk me to my room."

"That's so gentlemen of him." I say still looking between the two.

"Well, ladies. I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you tomorrow night, Chacyti. See you ladies at school." He says walking back to the stairs.

I smirk at her as I open the door to the room. I throw my purse on my desk. Chacyti helps me out of my top, and I get out of my shoes and skirt. I get into my bed.

"So, you and Tyler? You guys make a cute couple." I say.

"He asked me on a date. I don't even know what I'm going to wear. I mean he walked me to the door and I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but he moved his head at the last minute and......we kissed. It was so amazing. It was sweet as you could possibly think of." She says grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm happy for you. I wish my life was as easy as that."

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"Well, I like Chase and he can kiss. He's sweet and nice. But Reid,....I like him, too. I mean he seems like the playboy and bad boy on the surface but there's something more deep below that. And his kisses are amazing. I'm just confused."

"Well, I can't offer any advice except follow your heart. It never leads you wrong." She says.

"Yeah. I'll think about it." I say. "Okay, now we really need to go to sleep."

"Night, Phoenix."

"Night, Chac." I say.

Lets hope that the school year wont be as complicated at the end as it is now. I just hope my heart knows what it wants because my head is just conused.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like chapter 4. I'm working on the next chapter right now. I hope you guys enjoy it and review or message me your thoughts. **

**Check all of you later. **

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti.**

**Chapter 5:**

I wake up at 6:30 in the morning. I look over to see Chacyti still sleeping. I make myself get out of bed. I walk over to her bed. I shake her and all I get back is a groan. I shake her harder.

"Leave me alone. Let me have my dreams of Tyler." She says sleep laced in her voice.

"You know if you got dressed, you'll be able to see the real one in person and awake." I say.

She jumps out of bed. I jump back and fall on my butt. "Ow." I say.

"Sorry." She says looking down at me.

"It's okay. I figured that might get you up if you knew you'd be seeing Tyler in the he flesh soon." I say getting off the floor.

Once we get done with the shower, we get dressed in the uniform. I look at myself in the mirror.

"Ugh, this uniform really sucks. I mean how am I supposed to show my personality." I say.

"I don't think thats the point of a private school. Besides, you can still show your personality. Just be you." Chacyti says.

"Fine, I'll be me alright. I'll just have to make an impression on these rich bitches." I sat putting on my boots from last night. I pull my hair up in a messy bun. I do simple makeup. I turn around and grab my books, schedule, and my purse.

"Okay, I'm ready. We only have 15 minutes to get to class though."

"What's your first class?"

"Um..." I look down at my schedule. "English Lit." I say.

"That's cool we have class together. I think the Sons have that class too." She says a little gleefully.

"What other class do we have together?" I ask her handing her my schedule.

"Everything but 4th and last period. I have study hall last period when you have it during fourth period."

"Okay that's cool. So you ready to leave?" I ask her.

"Yeah, lets go." She says.

We head to the main building where I guess the classes our. When we get to the class, people are already starting to come into the room. I see Caleb and Pouge sitting to the left, while Reid and Tyler are sitting to the right higher up, with Sarah and Kate are sitting just below Caleb and Pouge.

"Where should we sit?" I ask her in a whisper.

"I kinda wanted to sit next to Tyler. But if you don't want to because of Reid than we don't have to." She says covering up her disappointment.

"Who am I to stop young love? We can sit with them." I say. She looks at me grateful. We head towards Reid and Tyler when a hand comes out from the aisle and stops me. I turn to see a smiling Chase.

"Good morning." I say.

"Well, good morning to you too, beautiful. Would you care to sit with me?" He asks. I hesistate.

I look over at Chacyti but she just nods her head and contiues to walk and sits between Reid and Tyler. I sit down next to Chase and smile.

Class starts when the professor starts talking about stories we're going to be reading during the year. Some authors to. But we're going to have a project due by the Fall Fest on one of William's Shakspere plays or sonnet's. I groan. Don't get me wrong I'm a huge William Shakespere fan but big project means partners. I always hated working with other kids at my old school. Unless they were one of my friends. And since I'm new my pool of friends are a little limited.

I groan internally. But keep looking forward. I suddenly feel someone watching me. I turn around and find my eyes staring at those ice blue eyes I would know anywhere. I look up to meet Reid questioning gaze.

The bell ring's and knock me out of our staring competition. I get up. I take the out my hair band and I bend down and then shoot back up as my hair falls and I shake it a bit. So that it looks curly. When I look around I see a lot of people staring at me. I look back and see Reid staring at me with his mouth open. I laugh as I grab Chase's hand and walk out, leaving the room. I guess I made a great imperession. I think to myself.

At lunch I go to the cafeteria. I just grab a tray of fries witha sprite and walk over to the table. I see Kate, Pouge, Caleb, Sarah, Tyler, Chacyti and Chase already sitting at the table. I sit next to Chase as I take one of my fries and take a bite.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey." Pouge and Caleb say together.

"You miss thing made quite the impression today." Kate says smiling at me.

"Yeah, that was awesome. You should've seen some of the boys faces after you walked out." Sarah says.

"I can't believe you did that. I liked it. I've already heard people asking about who the new girl was?" Chacyti says.

"I was shocked a little but it was the sexiest thing I have ever seen." Chase says. I can feel a blush creep into my cheeks.

"Guys stop. You're going to make my head get big with all the compliments. Besides, this uniform doesn't really do much to show my personality and I wanted to make a first impression with a bang."

"You definityly did that. Guys around this school haven't stopped talking about it." Pouge says from where he is talking to Caleb.

"Well its better than talking about that dead kid that died at the Dells." I say. "So, I see three sons. Where's the fourth?" I ask them.

Tyler just shrugs. "He said something about going back to the dorm to get something. He said he's be back by now though."

"Okay. So what's happening this weekend?" I ask.

"We could head to Nicky's." Tyler suggest.

"That sounds fun." I say.

"Guys, the Fall Fest is a month and a half away. I hope you pick out whatever play or sonnet soon." Caleb says. The studious one. I think.

"We will, Caleb. No need to worry." I say just as the bell rings. We all get up and head to our different classes. Since I have study hall I head towards the library. I walk down one of the hallways that lead to the library. I walk past this double hallway that has no light through it. I feel a shiver run through my body as I start to get creeped out. I walk past that dark part in where shadows dwell. Something pulls me into the darkness and puts their hand over my mouth. I look around to see if there is anything I could use to get out but all I see is darkness. I start to panic a little and start to scream into the hand hoping someone will hear me.

"Shh, it's me." The voice says. Hand still over my mouth. I stop screaming at the sound of the voice. I start taking deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just need to talk to you." Reid says as suddenly there's a soft light illuminating and I can see him more clearly. He takes his hand away.

"What the hell, Garwin?" I yell. "You don't just grab people, pull them into the darkest part of the school and just...." I start ranting nut am cut off as he crashes his lips to mine. He pushed me against the wall and presses his body into mind. I let out what sounds like something between a whimper and a sigh. The urgency that hit me, stunned me with sheer sensation. The kiss wasn't like the first. No this kiss sizzled and smoldered. I wrap my arms around his neck.

The kiss dragged her in, degree, by slow degree. She felt all thought leave her mind, as she melted into him. This kiss was soft and seductive.

His mouth was rich with dark and danger. That good kind of danger. She nipped at his bottom lip. And she tasted his flavor. She tasted hunger and need. Was is his or hers? Right now she didn't even care. Because God help me, kissing this boy feels so right. They would have to break away to take a breath but everytime they came back together the fire between them raged more fiercely.

**RPOV(short)**

In some dim part of his mine, Reid knew this wasn't a good idea. Kissing her wasn't a good idea but when she started yelling, I just had to find a way to get her to stop. Kissing her seemed like a good idea at the time and now by some force he couldn't pull away from her. Kissing her became addictive. Even more addictive then the powers that I have. With each new kiss, he seemed to find someting new. I've always been the impulsive one in the group. The act first think later type guy. Throwing caution to the wind has always been my thing but she was different. She was different from every girl here. She was special.

There was something about her that drew me in from the moment I saw her stretching at her door that first day.

She like me. I know that. But she also likes Chase. How can I compete with a guy like that? I mean I didn't have the reputation for being the 'Spenser Playboy' for nothing.

Maybe it's time I started thnking catiuosly with her. Rationally.

**PhPov(back to her point of view)**

His kisses where heavenly. When we break away again, I start asking questions.

"Reid? Why did you pull me here?" I ask as I feel my head starting to clear the fog.

"I wanted to talk to you. And I wanted to do it private." He says.

"So talk." I say.

"Firstly, that thing you did in the classroom with your hair was the most incredible, sexiest thing I've seen in my life." He says. I feel my heart flutter at this. Odd. When Chase said it at lunch I didn't feel this way. "And I wanted to say that I'll wait for you to figure out who you really want. I wont pressure you. I'll be a friend until you make a decision. I'll be there for you when you need me."

"Friends?" I say disbelievingly. "Reid...." I start the bell rings. "We should be getting to class." I say as I pick up my bag that somehow ended up on the floor. "We can talk another time." I say as I walk from the dark hallway. As the light is gone.

"Yea, another time." Reid mutters to himself but reluctantly walks out of the darkness.

I walk into my World history class and sit down next Chacyti. I cross my hands on the table and put my head on the table and let out an audible groan.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chacyti whispers.

"Everything. Chase, Reid, love. I don't know what I'm going to do about the conversation I'm going to have to have with oth of them. I mean I can only have one as a friend and I end up breaking someone's heart. I just don't know who." I whisper back. She puts her hand on my back and rubs it over lightly.

"Sweetie, its all going to work out. Somehow everything is going to work out. You'll know who's right for you." She says

We don't talk about the subject of my messed up love life for the rest of day. I help Chacyti get ready for her date. Around 7, Tyler comes to the door holding a bouqout of roses for Chacyti.

"They're beautiful." Chacyti says whisper as she touches them lightly.

"They really are beautiful, Tyler. I'm more partial to lily's but you make me want to change my flower." I say jokingly taking the flower out of Chacyti hands.

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?" He ask Chacyti.

"Yeah, ready." She says. I hand her a purse. He takes her hand as the walk out. I walk to the door.

"You, kids have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I say to their backs. They laugh. I laugh to. I close the door.

I walk over and set her flowers on the desk so that they're facing her bed. I lay down in my bed. I start to think about the pros and cons of each guy. Hoping that I could decide that wya but at the end it doesn't work. I fall asleep thinking of both guys.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I know it's a little shorter than the chapter before ****I hope you like it so far. I'm trying to plan out how this story is going to head with the love triangle going on. **

**Thanks Kris Knight and earthlover for you reviews. They were great and I apperciate them. **

**You guys, should check out and read _A Fairytale Ending_ by Kris Knight.**

**Chapter 6 up next.**

**(Review Please. I like to know you're enjoying reading it as I am writing it.)**

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti.

**Chapter 6:**

I wake up early again. I see Chacyti sleeping. But this time, she's sleeping with a smile on her face. I walk over to her bed and shake her. I get no response. I decide to trick her awake. I sit down on the bed and give her a small shake.

"Chac, you need to wake up. Tyler's at the door for you." I say in a normal voice.

She quickly sits up and wipes her eyes. She looks at me. Then she frowns, noticing something wrong.

"Sorry but I had to get you up. So, tell me. How was your date with the infamous Tyler Simms?" I ask sitting down across from her on the bed.

"It was....amazing. It was so romantic and sweet. He was incredible. He made me feel special, and wanted. It was a really great night." She says as I can see by her face that she is reminiscing about last night.

"Well, I'm glad. But if he ever hurts you I will personally throw him up against a wall and beat the shit out of him." I say with a smile but my tone is very serious.

"Noted. Now its time to get ready for another wonderful day at Spenser Academy." She say as she pushes the cover off of her. I get up and take a shower. When I come back, I get dressed. Chacyti and I head to English Lit. When we walk in the classroom. Today, I decide to sit with Chacyti and Tyler. I look around but I don't see Reid anywhere. I look over at Tyler and Chacyti and see that they're sitting with their foreheads together talking quietly. I laugh quietly. I look around and see Sarah and Kate talking to each other. Pouge and Caleb are just sitting there staring at the front of the class. I look over at Chase sitting there. He looks up and smiles at me. I smile back.

Just then someone plops down beside me. I look over and see Reid. He puts his head on top of his hands. He doesn't even look at me. I frown. What did I do to him?

The teacher comes in and starts talking about the authors we're going to be reading about. When he says Stephen King. Reid speaks.

"Yeah. Dreamcatcher was the shit." He says and everyone in the classroom starts laughing. I just look at him. Just then, there's a knock on the door. I student comes in and hands the professor a note. He reads it.

"Caleb Danvers and Chase Collins. Provost Higgins wishes to speak with you both. Please, take your things with you." He says as both Caleb and Chase look up to the at the professor confused but they grab their stuff and walk out. I look back at Reid. He doesn't meet my eye though. During class the professor puts us in pair's for our project. He starts calling names.

"Tyler Simm and Chacyto Scott." He calls. "Pouge Parry and Kate Tunney. Sarah Wenham and Caleb Danvers. Reid Garwin and Phoenix Johnson." I stop listening after that. I can't believe I was paired with Reid. I mean it's bad enough I have to choose between my feelings for Chase and Reid. But now I have to spend time working with Reid on this project I have a feeling he's not going to take seriously. Ugh could this be get any better.

"For this project, you will have to do a visual project. But not only will it have to be visual, I also want each group to perform a scene from the play or sonnet of your choosing. And remember everyone this project is worth 25% of your final grade in my class." Yeah it could. Why does fate hate me? What did I do to deserve this? I ask myself.

The bell rings. I get up. I keep thinking of ways to get out of this pairing but keep coming up with nothing. At lunch, we're all sitting at the table.

"So, what did the Provost want?" I ask both guys. They look at me. But Caleb answers.

"Someone told him about the fight at Nicky's." He says glancing at Reid.

"Want to elaborate?" Reid asks. I'm not even looking at him and I know that he's glaring at Caleb. But Caleb doesn't say anything back.

"He just gave me back my ID. I had lost it." Chase replies, I guess trying to diffuse the anymosity and tension I can feel coming in waves off both Sons.

After, I finish my pizza. I get up and grab my bag. I turn to Reid.

"Meet me at the library after school, Reid." I say. I don't even wait for an answer. I head to the library to find a book for the project. But when I head there something catches my eyes. I pick up a book about Ipswich colonies. I grab a few. I walk over and see Sarah sitting there with some books. I walk over and sit next of her.

"Do you mind if I read that book you got here?" I ask her. Pointing to this semi huge old book.

She looks up at me and smiles. "No, I don't mind. I just finished. I was just reading about Caleb's family." She grabs it and hands it to me.

"Anything interesting?" I ask.

"Yeah. I mean it's says that these five families had powers. Like witches powers."

"Five? But they're only four." I state.

"Well, Kate told me that the fifth family was killed during the witch-hunt."

"That's a little creepy." I say.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

I look down at the title. "Chronicles of Paganism: The Rise of the Witches." I say in a whisper.

I open it up and start to read. I don't know how long I was reading this book. I get so in gross in it. Reading about the guys history was fascinating and different. I mean in my family it's about the females but this book is definitely like nothing I've every read. I mean it's weird about all of these things seemed to happen back then. About all the familes as well as, about a guynamed John Putnam. I guess Putnam was the fifth family. It talks about how he was burned. It also talked about the punishment he gave out to the people who turned against him. I feel a shiver run up my spine just reading it.

"What is that?" Kate says coming up to the table. Standing on the Sarah's side. Me and Sarah jump. I look over at her.

"Caleb's family history." Sarah says.

"Hey, Kate? Did you know that the witchcraft thing started here in Ipswich?" I ask her.

"When ever I ask Pouge, he just tells me it's all nonsense." She says glancing down at the book.

"This sounds like all a coincidence to me. I mean after all this time, these four families stayed in Ipswich. Besides, witches don't exist in real life." I say in an obvious tone.

"Yeah, she's right. I mean there ain't no such crap as guy witches anyways. Even though, thinking Pouge as a witch is a little hot." Kate says.

"I can imagine." I say and laugh. I look down at my watch. I gotta get to History. I start picking up the books I had grabbed and put them back on the shelf. When I get to History, I sit down next to Chacyti. I take notes during class. Not really wanting to talk. I try to pay as much attention to the lesson as possible. Trying to keep my mind from wandering as much as I can.

After school, I head to the library. I grab two books each of two of Shakespeare's plays. I head to the back of the library towards this table. I figure me and Reid are going to need the privacy. And not because we're going to make out. I plan on actually getting some work done.

I grab my poem journal from my bag. I open it and start writing a new poem.

_There is a rightful order found  
Beyond the things that seem to be,  
Something beneath the surface seen  
Hidden behind prevalent schemes._

_I know this fact through feelings felt  
in such relief that come to mind,  
When in life I do my part  
And leave results to Spirit's will._

_There is a rightful order found  
With precision in circumstance,... _

"Hey, what are you writing?" I freeze. I set my pen down. I look up and see Chase standing behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, my voice filled with shock.

"I saw you back here writing and wanted to know what you were doing." He says with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry. You just scared me for a second. Reid is supposed to be meeting me here to work on the project for English Lit but he's still not here." I say with concern.

"Oh, I saw him coming this way but he got stopped by some girl in the hall. I guess he'll be in soon." He says. I feel the anger inside of me boil. I close my eyes so I can stay in control. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me Friday?" Chase's voice knocks me out of my resolve.

"Like a date?" I ask him.

"Yes, like a date." He sounds so hopeful. I hate to tell him the truth about everything but I guess I don't have a choice.

"Chase, I like you. I really like you and the way you kiss is.....wow." I say. I pause so I can get this out. "But I also realize that I have feelings for Reid. I don't want to lead either of you on and I know I have to make a decision. I need to decipher my feelings for the both of you. I mean I get one but I lose the other. I don't want you to hate me. All I can offer you right now, is friendship." I say hoping he understands.

"Look, Phoenix, I understand. I mean I guess if I was in your position it would be hard and difficult enough without me making it harder on you to decide. If, all you can give me is friendship then I'll accept it. I'd rather have you apart of my life then out of it." He says. I smile at him.

Just another reason to like him. I think to myself.

"Thanks for understanding. I don't deserve you but thanks."

"See, that's where you're wrong. I am the one who doesn't deserve you." He says.

Someone clears there throat. Chase and I both turn to see Reid standing behind us. I look at his face but his expression in unreadable.

"I guess I'll see you later, Phoenix. Reid." Chase says nodding to Reid before walking away.

Reid huffs down in the seat across from me. I close my journal and set it to the side. I look at him. I close my eyes and then open them back up. I tape into my power to get the feelings off him. I feel. Anger, jealousy, and_ hurt. _

Hurt? I understand why he would be but why is he hurt? And I know if I ask him, he wouldn't tell me. He'd want to know how I know that. And I can't tell him. At least not yet.

_"_Reid, talk to me." I say.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm still trying to decide how I'm going to take this story. If you have any ideas about how you want me to take it, feel free to let me know. But the next chapter will be up soon. **_

**_Preview to chapters to come: _**

_I see Reid kissing some dirty blonde. I can't even control my reaction. I let the anger, betrayel and all the othe remotions run through my body. I let out a piercing scream as Reid and the blonde pull apart. _

_Reid looked shocked and suprised. _

_"Phoenix..." He starts. He takes a step forward. That just makes my last bit of control snap. I throw my hands in front of me. Sending Reid is being flown to the wall. He hits the wall and falls to the ground. He lets out a groan as he looks at me. But this time, his eyes aren't my favorite ice blue they're black as night. I gasp._

**_I baked you guys some more Covenant cupcakes. They're hot out of the oven. Enjoy!!_**

**_XOXO, _**

**_BellaRosa_**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti.

**Chapter 7: **

"What do you want me to say? That when I came up I heard you tell Chase 'that you didn't deserve him.' What could I possibly say to that?" He ask anger coming off him in waves and this time I can't stop from reacting to his anger being projected. I just feel the anger inside me being projected back at him as it explodes out.

"If you're mad, then be mad at yourself because I wasn't the one who was late. I wasn't the one in the halls chatting with some girl when I was supposed to be meeting someone in the library." I snap back at him. "If you were here, Chase wouldn't have come over to see me. He wouldn't have asked me on a date. I wouldn't have had to explain to him about my conflict emotions between you both. Which I still don't understand because yesterday you wanted to be friends. You didn't want to pressure me, yet today you hardly even talked to me. So don't act like you're the victim in this situation." I say as my breathing come in short pants.

"Well, excuse the fuck out of me. I don't know how to navigate this feelings I have for you. You're so different. I don't know how to even compete with Chase. I was better off talking to that girl then being in here talking about bullshit. At least then I know that all I have to do is smile and she'll be mine."

"Then why don't you go to her ass then. Because if all you want is an easy lay, then go to one of the stuck up sluts. You're right, Reid. I am different and for some reason I liked you, despite what you seem on the outside I know there is something deeper in you. But if your too much of a coward to understand that than I don't know why I'm even sitting here. I can do this project on my own. I'm used to it." I say getting up and start throwing my notebook in my bag. I start to turn when I feel a hand wrap around my wrist. I look at Reid.

"Reid, let go of my wrist." I say in a low angry voice.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?" I ask him staring him in the eye.

"Don't go. Stay." He says as he looks down at the table. I don't know what came over me but I feel myself set my bag on top of the table and sit down. _What the hell. _I don't know what the hell came over me. I didn't even agree to stay but I just felt this pull like I couldn't walk away. That I had to stay. I cross my arms in front of my chest.

"You're right. I should've been here on time. I'm sorry. You're right. I'm a dumb ass. I know it. I shouldn't have taken all my anger out on you. I wanted to protect you. I said I wanted to be your friend and I didn't act like it."

"Protect me? From what? And why act like I don't exist?" I ask.

"Because ever since you came into my life. You've corrupted everything that I knew. You've came into my world and changed all of what I know. You make me want to be different. Be that guy you deserve. Now, even after hearing you say that to Chase; Just made me realize that I don't deserve you. That me being who I am. The playboy, badass Son of Ipswich is all I know. You are special. You are better than I could ever be." He says looking me straight in the eye. I can see the truth in his eyes. That he actually believes it.

"Reid, don't say that. Have you ever thought that I actually like you for who you are. Even with all of your flaws. Yes, your immature, you have a tendency to be selfish, and a little stupid. But you are also kind, couragous, and loyal to the ones you care about. You were this mask in front of everyone else and I really wish you let the true Reid out. I can see him on occasions. You don't have to hide who you are, Reid." He just shakes his head. "What do you think no one will like the real Reid or something?" I ask but he doesn't reply.

"Reid,...." I can't even find the right words for this. "Reid even if they don't I will. There is nothing about you that will drive me away." I vow to him. Staring into those ice blue orbs that remind me of the ocean. And I know that I could drown in those eyes for hours and probably never get tired of staring into them.

At this moment, I realize that I'm starting to fall in love with Reid Garwin.

After our heart to heart, and picking book. We chose, Romeo and Juliet. But we haven't decided which scene to do. We have to choose between the scence where they have there first kiss or the balcony scene. We decide to decide in class tomorrow. Thank God, tomorrow is Friday. When we're done I head back to my dorm. I walk in and throw my bag in the chair by the desk. I fall with a thump on my bed and groan. I close my eyes.

"Tough study date." A voice from the other side of the room says.

My eyes snap open as I sit up and look over in the direction of the voice.

"You have no idea. I don't know what to do anymore. My mind and heart are all confused." I say.

"Okay, talk to Dr. Chacyti." She says from her bed. I laugh at that. She sets her book down. I look at it and notice that she's chosen 'Much Ado About Nothing'. It's another one of my favorites. She really would be a good doctor.

"Okay...." I start as I tell her about everything that happened in the library. "Then I realized that I might be falling for Reid." I end my story.

"So does that mean you don't like Chase anymore?"

"I still like him but there's something about Reid, that makes me drawn to him. Something strong that I can't explain but what I feel with Reid is nothing I've ever felt with any guy I've have ever met or come in contact with. Still, there's something about Chase that is sweet and draws me to him."

"Well there's only one thing you need to decide."

"What's that?" I ask, taking the advice gratefully.

"You need to decide which one is stronger. Which boy draws you more over the edge of reason." She says. I think about it.

"That makes sense but how will I know which one is stronger?"

"You will know. Sometimes all you need is a push and others.....you just have to leave up to fate to guide you."

"So, you're saying that I leave my decision up to fate?" I ask slowly.

"No, I'm saying, trust fate to guide to the right decision. Trust your heart. It never leads you wrong." She finishes. As she looks back down to her book.

I change out of my school uniform. I grab my white tee and a pair of boxers. I change into them. I work on my homework. I get done with all of my homework in two hours. I don't even look at the clock to see what time it is. I lay my head down on my pillow. I start to fall asleep.

_I'm walking through the fog in the only things I can hear are the twigs snapping, as I walk through the forest trying to find a way out. I don't know where I am but I know that I need to get out of these woods. Out of nowhere it starts to raining. I look down and see myself wearing a white gown. It's start clinging to my body. _

_I see a light shining from the right of me. Hoping it leads outside of these woods, I follow the light. Once I reach the light it looks like it starts moving further and further away. I start running after it. Trying to reach it, not wanting to get stuck in the darkness the forest provides. I have this eery feeling that if I stay something bad is going to happen. When I get to the light, it's blinding. I cover my eyes as I step out of the dark forest but I get knock into something hard that sends me falling to the ground. _

_I look up and see Chase standing over me with his hand out. I reach up to take it. I look into his eyes. When I put my hands into his, I see his light blue eyes drastically change. They're not blue anymore. They're black as night. I gasp and try to pull away but he holds onto my hand tighter and brings me up from the ground. He wraps his arm around my waist and brings me against his chest. With my back to him, I look in front of me as my eyes refocus and the sight in front of me makes me gasp. "Reid." I say in a whisper. _

_Reid is standing there. Standing in a tux, his natural blue eyes are sad. Filled with anger and despair. I see his fist are clenched at his sides. _

_"If I can't have her, no one will. Especially you." Chase says venom etched in his voice. _

_Suddenly Reid is thrown back into the darkness of the forest._

_"REID!" I yell out as I try to get out of Chase's grasp. But he's grip on my is tight._

_"You are mine, now." He says. _

I sit up quickly from my dream. Nightmare is more like it. I look around to see where I am. When I start to calm down, I realize that I'm in my dorm room at Spencer. I start taking deep breaths to calm my heart rate. It felt so real. Why would Chase eyes go from blue to black? And how did Reid get thrown back? I mean I didn't move my hands or think with my mind at all. I was to scared about Reid to even think about using my powers.

I look over at the clock. 5:30. I let out a sigh as I get out of bed as quietly as possible. Not wanting to wake Chacyti up. I head to the bathroom and change into my jogging clothes. I grab my shoes and keys and walk out of my room. I close it slowly. Outside, I put on my shoes and head outside. I decide to take the same way I did on my last run.

Running through Spenser, thinking about that everything from my first days here to the book about the guys to that dream. Why would Chase's eyes turn black like that? I mean it almost seemed so real.

And even Chase, seemed off. I don't know how or why but something was off about his whole appearance. I mean that wasn't the Chase I saw everyday. No, that Chase was.....evil. Evil, menancing, and filled with so much revenge in him that I thought it would consume him at any minute. I just don't know what to do anymore.

I run back to my dorm. I walk into my room and grab my tolelitries and take a shower. When I come back, I wake up Chacyti and start to get ready for the end of my first week at Spencer Academy. I finish with wearing minimal make-up today. I get ready to make a decision.

That nightmare changed everything.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to updat it. I was working on the way I wanted to take this story, so I hope you enjoyed it. **__**If have any comments, ideas or any other thought about the story feel free to let me know. I like hearing that you guys like my story. But the next chapter will be up soon. **_

**_Will Phoenix choose Chase? Or Reid? _**

**_Who do you think she should choose? _**

**_I baked you guys some more Covenant cupcakes. They're hot out of the oven. Enjoy!!_**

**_XOXO, _**

**_BellaRosa_**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti.

**Chapter 8: **

**~The Decision~**

For the last two weeks, I've been getting to know Reid better. Behind that bad ass mask he wears in front of everyone, he really is a great guy. I've even still hung out with Chase. But it's weird. Every time I get around him, I feel myself feeling the way I did in that dream. I haven't even dared to tap into my empathy power. I've been putting up a block around my emotions. I know what you're going to say. Why shouldn't I use my powers? But I don't tap into them because I'm afraid of what I might find on the other end.

I know, I'm a witch. How can I be scared? But all I can even tell you is, that I'm only human.

Reid has been sweet these last two weeks. We've hung out with the gang, by ourselves, watching movies and stuff like friends would do. We've been working on our project. We've decided to do the scene of when Romeo and Juliet first meet at the party. It's my favorite scene out of the play. We've been gradually practicing through the scene. We haven't even done the kissing part yet. I was hoping we would.

We haven't kissed since that day in the hallway. Weird, I know. Reid Garwin, the player of Specer and I haven't kissed for two whole weeks. I didn't even think he had that much control. But he told me he wanted to make this friendship thing work.

So if I sound a little frustrated, forgive me.

Because I really want to kiss him senseless. I know that's not the point of us being friends but getting to know Reid is making start to decide. Well, my heart is deciding for me. And I've made a decision, I just hope it's the right one.

It's Friday night, I'm sitting in my room with Chacyti as she gets ready to go out with Tyler. Those two make the cutest couple. I've might not have known her long but there's this happy aura around her that I could see didn't happen a lot before this year. It makes me happy to see her happy.

"So, where is Tyler taking you tonight?" I ask her sitting on my bed as she looks in the mirror.

"Oh you know, just to a dinner and a movie. Something simple." She says casually.

'Well, it looks like you're excited." I say with a bit of sarcasm.

"It's just that I've been getting these weird vibes from, Tyler, lately. It's like there's something he wants to tell me but he can't. Then week of fall fest wants us to have dinner with his parent's." She walks over and sits on her bed.

"Well, that second part soundly like a good thing. On the first part, just give him some time to tell you on his own." I pause before asking. "Don't you want to meet his parents?"

"I do. I really do but all I can think about is that they won't like me." She says looking down at her hands.

"How could they not like you? You are sweet, kind, and you have two very important things on your side."

"What's that?" She asks me. Slowly raising her head to look at me.

"You have Tyler and me. If he's parents don't like you then screw them because there's only persons opinion you need. The one that matters, and that's Tyler's. And let me tell you. That boy loves you."

"How do you know?" She says her eyes widen at what I said.

"The same way I know you love him. You might not see the way he looks at you sometimes but he really does love you. That boy looks at you as if you are the most beautiful thing in this world. Besides, if he's parents are mean to you, I will personally have a talk with them that they wont soon forget." I say with a wicked grin on my face.

"Okay,okay, I get it. No need to go all evil sister on me." She says putting her hands up in mock surrender.

"So when are you going to tell him?" I ask her.

"I don't know. I guess when I feel the time is right."

"I've decided to make my decision. I've decided who I chose. I'm going to teel them. Tonight." I say.

"Wow, that's great. So, who is it going to be?" She asks anticipated.

"Not telling. That's going to be a surprise." I say as there is a knock on the door. Chacyti gets up and walks to the door.

"Chacyti?"

"Yeah?" She asks turning back to look at me.

"For the record, you are the sister I never had."

"You, too." She says as she opens the door. She hugs Tyler. I wave at the couple as they leave.

I take out my phone and text Chase and Reid.

_Meet me in my room. Now!_

_-Phoenix _

I press SEND. And now I wait.

I sit back down on my bed. I flip through a magazine to pass the time. When I hear a knock on my door. I look up from the magazine. I get up and open the door. I see both Reid and Chase at the door.

"Come on in." I say as I move back and wait for them both to walk in. Once they're in, I close the door. I walk to the front of the two.

"The reason I asked you both to come here tonight is because I've come to a decision." I say staring at both Chase and Reid. "I also want to say that, this decision wasn't an easy on to make. I care about both of you dearly. I don't want my decision to break up the friendship I have with both of you." I say pausing.

"We understand, we both will respect your decision." Chase says. I smile at him.

"I was hoping you'd say that because I don't want to lose either of you. You both become special to me and I don't want to ruin that."

"Chase, is right. We understand and we wont let it effect our relationship with you either. No matter who you choose."

I feel my heart in my throat. "I guess I should tell you. The person I choose is......"

**To Be Continued....**

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update it. I'm sorry that it's short. But I'm saving the bang for the next chapter.**_

**_Will Phoenix choose Chase? Or Reid? _**

**_Will Tyler, tell Chacyti his secret?_**

**_Fresh out the oven. I baked you guys some more Covenant cupcakes. They're hot out of the oven. Don't worry I made a lot for everyone to have. Enjoy!_**

**_Reiveiw!!!_**

**_XOXO, _**

**_BellaRosa_**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti.

**Chapter 9: **

**~Making Her Own Choice~**

"The person I choose is...." I say pausing looking at Reid then Chase. "Reid." I say with a smile on my face. I turn to look at Reid. He's standing there with his mouth open. I just laugh and shake my head a little. I walk over to Chase. I look him in his eyes. I hate that it came down to me having to choose between them both.

"I'm sorry, Chase. I never wanted to lead you on or anything. I still have feelings for you but my feelings for Reid.....are stronger and more fierce than anything I have ever felt for anyone. I know that not an excuse but it's all I can tell you. I don't want you to hate me. But I know you're going to meet the girl that's right for you in every way." I say look at him with a sad look on my face.

"I get it, Phoenix. I knew that there was a chance you might not pick me. And I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Like I said, we're stll going to be friends. I just want you to be happy." He says as he walks up to me. He pulls me ito a hug and kisses me on my forehead.

I let in a silent gasp as I feel my emotional wall drop. As I start to feel Chase's feelings. I feel sadness and disappointment but underneath that I feel something so shocking. I feel...._revenge? _That can't be. Why would Chase want revenge? And revenge on who? I think. He pulls away. He nods at Reid before walking out the door.

I put my wall back up. As quickly as possible. I take in a few deep breaths before looking at Reid. I walk over to where he's standing.

"So, are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something?" I say sarcastically.

"Why don't I just show you instead of talking." He says with my favorite grin.

"And how would you show me?" I say with a mischievous grin on. Taking a step back from his reach.

"Well, you know what they say. Actions speak louder than words." His says. I keep taking a step back but stop suddenly when the back of my knees hit my bed.I look down at my bed and then back at Reid but gasp when he's suddenly in front of me. He looks me into m eyes as he starts talking.

_"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
__This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:_  
_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_  
_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.__"_

I gap at him. My mouth wide open. I can't believe he's quoting are scene. I decide to play along. I can feel the power that these words speak. I quickly close my mouth as I recite the words that I know by heart.

_"__Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_  
_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_  
_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_  
_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.__"  
_

_"__Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?__"  
_

_"__Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.__"  
_

_"__O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;_  
_They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.__"  
_

_"__Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

_"__Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take._" Reid leans forward and our lips meet. I feel so much emotion in this one kiss, that it's almost suffocating with how this kiss affects me. He wraps his arms around my waist as he gently lays me down on the bed. It's even better than the last time in the hallway. If that can even be possible. He suddenly breaks away. I open my eyes to stare into his. But we don't break apart. He rest his forehead on mine. We both try to catch our breaths. _"__Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.__"_ He continues on.

_"__Then have my lips the sin that they have took.__"  
_

_"__Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!_  
_Give me my sin again.__"_ He says before giving me a small kiss on the lips.

I grin, looking up into his blue eyes._ "__You kiss by the book.__" _

I reach up and brings his lips back on mine. When breathing start to become a problem, we break apart but Reid doesn't take his lips off me. He kiss my jaw, my chin, and then starts a trail of kisses down my neck, until he reaches where my pulse is and start to tease me there, as he nibbles and sucks as I arch my body into his. His lips trail down my collarbone, as his hands reach down to my shirt and slowly lifts it up.

"Reid, we can't." I say in a hoarse voice. "I'm not ready." I say as I feel his motions stop on my top. He moves back a little so I sit up to look at him. He looks back at me.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it get that far. I just felt so good and I didn't want you to stop. But it's my fault." I say looking down. He lifts my chin with his finger so I can look at him.

"We could just say it's both our faults and move on." He looks at me. As he brushes his hand to push my hair back. I just nod my head. Can't find the words to speak. "I should probably head back to my room." He says a little disappointed.

"No, will you sleep in here with me?" I ask

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes." I say. He pulls down the covers and sets me in bed. I watch as he takes off his shirt and then his pants. He gets into bed next to me and pulls me closer to him. I put my arm on the other side of his chest and lay me head down on his chest.

I fall into a dream-filled sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update it. I've just been getting ready to start college. Making sure I have everything for school. I hope you liked how I ended this chapter. **_

**_Fresh out the oven. I baked you guys some more Covenant cupcakes. They're hot out of the oven. Don't worry I made a lot for everyone to have. Enjoy!_**

**_Reiveiw!!!_**

**_XOXO, _**

**_BellaRosa_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Covenant character. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti. **

**Chapter 10:**

Reid has been amazing this last week. I mean I know he's my boyfriend now. I love saying that. Reid Garwin is my boyfriend. It's so much fun. Even though, the first day we came out as a couple wasn't the way I wanted it to come out. Especially, since this stupid fake bottled blonde bitch threw herself at Reid in class this week. I'll tell you what happened.

_Flashback:_

_So I was running late for 1st period. Someone decided it would be fun to stay over in my room, making me forget to set my alarm clock and then leave without waking me up. The warning bell had just rung, so I when I finally made it to class there was this blonde chick in my seat. Flirting with Reid and by the look on his face he really wanted her to just leave him alone but I can guess this girl was persistent. _

_I walk up to my seat and I see Chacyti and Tyler laughing to each other. By the look of it, they find this whole thing hilarious. _

_I clear my throat to get her attention. She doesn't even turn around. So I decide to tap her on her shoulder. This time she decides turn around to face me. I really just want to laugh in her face because she looks like a clown with all the makeup she used this morning. Definitely, trying to hard to get noticed. Note sarcasm._

_"Can I help you?" She asks in a annoyed voice. Now, I was going to be nice but now it's on. _

_"Yes, you can get your fake blonde, nasally voice and nose job and get the hell out of my seat." I snapped. Which I assume a little to loudly because I can feel everyone's eyes on me. But I decide not to pay them any attention and focus on the girl next to Reid._

_"And why would I do that? It's not like you're important." She asks in a nasally voice. _

_"Because if you don't get the hell away from my boyfriend, you're going to get my fist across that nose job and my foot somewhere up your ass. I wonder if I kick you in your ass are you going to talk like a normal human?" I say as if wondering that thought. And I hear a few snickers in the room._

_"Yeah, right. Like Reid Garwin, Spenser's Premiere Playboy would have a girlfriend. Especially you. Newsflash, honey, Reid Garwin doesn't date. He does one night stands." She says as if that would somehow throw me for a loop. I take a step closer to her when I feel a hand grab my elbow. I turn and see Kate smiling, but her eyes are warning me not to get myself in trouble. I turn back to this girl._

_"Newsflash, for you. He is my boyfriend. And you are getting on my last nerve. Now if you don't get out of my seat and your arm off my man, Kate will not be holding me bck anymore." I say. Suddenly Reid stands up and walks between us. He staring at the girl. I'm slightly shocked at first before he snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. Kate's hand is no longer there. _

_"Phoenix, is my girlfriend. And for yor information, she's important to me." Reid says just before he brings me to him and his lips touch mine. I wrap my hands around his neck so the kiss can last longer. In the background, I hear applause and people whistling. I break away from Reid, since breathing was becoming hard. I stare into his eyes and smile. _

_I look down at the girl and her eyes are wide with surprise before she glares in fury. I just smile. She grabs her bag before brushing past me and Reid. Reid takes my hand and we walk back to our seats. I look at him and he's smiling smugly. I look over at Chacyti and Tyler. Tyler's smiling shyly but nods in approval. Chacyti gives me the thumbs up. I look over to Kate and Sarah and they're both smiling. I wink at the both of them. I flick my gaze over to Caleb and Pouge. Pouge is giving me thumbs up and Caleb is trying to look like what I did was wrong by I can see is lips twitch in a small smile. I take that as his approval. _

_I look over at Chase and see him staring at me and smiling. But this smile is different from the ones he's given me before. There's something under this smile but I can't tell what it is. _

_End Flashback. _

I know what you might be thinking why I don't use my powers a lot. Well it's mostly because of my mom. She wasn't supposed to have a child with the powers. In my family is definitely different. I mean after the whole Salem Witch Trials, the woman in my family are supposed have two daughters. Those two daughters will have the powers of that involves manipulating and being able to feel peoples emotions, moving things with your mind, able to see the future, or having to be able to control nature. But our magic is only supposed to be used in pure acts. Not to hurt the innocent or use it for personal gain. I know it sounds like something from Charmed. But I don't fight demons and I'm an only child.

My mother only had one child. Me. My grandmother thought that I would be different from the rest because either daughter gets one of the four powers. My mom told me about my great-great-great grandmother predicted, that there would be one daughter born into the Johnson clan after the fifth generation. And that this one daughter will have not one but two powers as a teenager. And on there nineteenth birthday, she will gain the other two. In this, the young Johnson will have to discover side will she choose. For the reason is because this person embodies both good and evil. Which means she can be swayed to either side. On the night of her nineteenth birthday, she will have to make a choice.

My mother taught me how to control my powers. After telling me the story when I was 14 she said that she knows I will make the right choice. I want to make the right choice but it's hard to know what is going to be the right choice for me.

It's Friday and Reid and I are supposed to be rehearsing for the scene we have to do in class. This week has been great with Reid. I haven't seen him around any girls crowded around him or him flirting with any other girls. That makes me happy. To know he's changing for me. I turn the corner to the library but stop midway as what's in front of me has me frozen at the spot.

Reid is kissing some dirty blonde. He pushes her away as if realizing something but that action doesn't even register in my mind at this point. I'm too far past as I feel my control snap. I can't even control my reaction. I let the anger, betrayal and all the other emotions run through my body. I let out a piercing scream as I grab my head and Reid looks up t me. The dirty blonde decides she doesn't want to be here anymore and walks the opposite direction from where I am standing.

Reid looked shocked and remorseful.

"Phoenix. It's not what it looks like. Let me explain." He says distress lacing his voice. I try to calm down enough to hear what he has to say. He takes a step forward. That just makes my last bit of control I have out the window. Reid stops instep at the look on my face.

I close my eyes and concentrate. I throw my hands out so that Reid is flying towards the wall. I open my eyes back up and watch as his body is sent flying and when he hits the wall hard and falls to the ground. He lies there for a minute before groaning. He lifts up on his arms so he can sit up. He looks at me.

But this time, his eyes aren't ice blue that have become one of the things I've always loved about him. They're black as night. I gasp. As my mind goes back to the dream I had three weeks ago. My hands flys to my mouth as I start taking a few steps back. I can assume the expression on my face is full of fear.

"What...what are you?" I whisper. I don't even stay to find out. I turn around and run. I don't know where but I just know I have to keep running. Run away from my dream, those black eyes, and Reid. I don't know what he is but I can't be around him. Not even realizing that I just revealed my powers to him. Or at least a part of them.

I run into my dorm room and lock the door. I turn around and Chacyti looks at me in surprise.

"What happened?" She asks me.

I can't even think. I feel the tears start falling as I slide down against the door and sit on the floor as the tears fall freely now. Chacyti runs over to me and pulls me toward her. She starts rocking me back and forth trying to get me to clam down.

After I don't know how long, I feel that there are no more tears to be shed. I finally look at Chacyti.

"Phoenix, tell me what happened?" She asks softly.

"Chacyti, I have something to tell you." I say. "But I want you to call Kate and Sarah. I want to tell all of you and I only want to tell it once." I say my voice barely above a whisper but I guess she heard me because I hear her get on her phone and tell Sarah that she and Kate need to come to our room asap. She helps me off the floor and sets me on her bed. I know me having this secret is supposed to stay that way but I feel in my gut that I can trust them with this secret. I've only ever had my mom to talk about this stuff with but I need to talk about.

There's a knock on the door. She walks over to the door and unlocks it for Kate and Sarah.

"Come in." Chacyti says.

Sarah's the first to come in with Kate behind her. The both see me with my eyes red and puffy. They run over to me and ask me what happened.

"I'll tell you but I need all of you to sit on my bed. I need to look you in the eye when I tell you." They nod and all go and sit on my bed in a line.

"When I tell you, you have to promise that you wont tell anyone, not even Caleb, Pouge, or Tyler. I'll them when I'm ready." I look at them and they all nod in understanding.

"OK, first I have to tell you guys that I'm a witch. I mean the kind that has powers and stuff. I can move things with my mind and I can feel and manipulate others emotions. But I'm not allowed use my powers for personal gain or use it as a way to harm the innocent. There will be consequences if I do." I pause before I continue. "Do you want me to show you one of my powers?" I ask.

"Yeah." Kate says.

I nod. I look at the TV. I lift my hand and it starts to levitate. I keep it like that for another 30 seconds before I slowly set it back down. I turn back to look at them and they have all different emotions on there faces. Kate looked at the TV in astonishment. Sarah looked in awe and Chacyti just looked plain surprised.

I then tell them the story about my family. About how many powers there are. The fact that I will inherit all four powers. When I finish I wait for one of them to say something. When no ones does I look down in my lap.

"I knew there was something different about you." This voice says in amusement. I look at Chacyti and smile.

"Yeah, I mean that's really cool. I kinda wish I had a least one of the power you have or will have." Kate says trying to decide which one she means. I laugh.

"Why'd you tell us?" Sarah as in curiosity.

"I wanted you guys to know because today I saw Reid kissing some dirty blonde. When I saw it I just lost it. He tried to explain but he took a steps towards me and I don't know why but I couldn't handle it. I couldn't control my power. I sent him flying into a wall." I say looking down at my feet.

"Good." Kate says with venom in her voice.

"Kate. That's not nice."

"It's wasn't supposed to be. That's what he gets. That jackass was kissing some other girl and what did you expect her to do? Just stand there and watch them make out? She should've sent his ass into the next year." Kate says.

"Sorry, Sarah but I agree with Kate. Not about that last part but Phoenix might not have meant to loose control of her powers like that but he deserved exactly what he got." Chacytisays in defending Kate.

"I agree with you guys but she might regret doing it." Sarah says. I think about that. Do I regret it? Maybe. I mean I could've listened to his side but even if I had to do it over again it would have be the same result.

"Look, I know you guys are on my side and everything but you can't tell the guys. This is a secret that has to stay between the four of us. I want to be the one that explains everything to them. So, Kate no telling Pouge no matter what. Chacyti no telling Tyler. And Sarah no telling Caleb. " I say. They all nod.

"I have an idea. Instead of going out. Let's have a girl's night in. We can order pizza, pig out on chocolate and other things that aren't good for us and watch movies." Kate suggest.

I smile. "I like it. Let's do it." I say loving the plan.

"Okay, Sarah and I are going to get the food, you guys can get changed and then we'll order pizza when we get back and drool over all the hotties in each movie."

"Great." I say.

They leave and Chacyti and I change into some comfortable pajamas. When Kate and Sarah get back, they've already changed. We order the pizza and start eating the junk food. And watch movies until really late at night.

I fall asleep thinking how grateful I am to have friends who don't mind I have powers and still want to be friends with me after they know my secret.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm so ready for college. So look for the next chapter after a few days. ****Check you all on the flip side. **

**Here are some fresh Covenant cupcakes out of the oven. I hope you like it.**

**Review Please!**

**XOXO, **

**BellaRosa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti. **

**Chapter 11: **

It's been one week. One whole week since I've spoken to Reid or since he's spoken to me. I don't even sit with him or Tyler anymore. I've started to sit with Chase. Chacyti said she would sit with me but I told her I didn't want this whole incident that happen between Reid and I to effect her relationship with Tyler. But during lunch the girls would sit with me and try to comfort me but it doesn't make me feel any better about this situation. I hate that they have to choose to sit with me instead of their boyfriends and that both groups have to be separated.

Since Reid and I haven't talked to each other and I don't know if he told the other guys or not so I've distanced myself from them to. It's the week of the Fall Fest, plus Caleb's birthday. I decided if I wasn't going to go with Reid then I won't go at all.

But the girls had a different idea. They dragged me to a dress shop and made me try on too many dresses to count until I found one. I actually found the perfect dress. We all got the same dress but in different colors. Sarah got a off pearl white, Kate got a deep green, Chacyti got a nice red one and I chose the midnight blue one. It's kind of weird how we're all looking for the perfect dress and they had the same dress in four different colors only and we knew that no one else at the dance would have it but us. They were convinced that Reid will get over the fight we had and ask me. But I don't think it will happen.

Reid and I haven't talked, spoken, or even practiced for our project. Not that I expected any of the three to happen but I still wish we could just practice. Even though I know we don't have to. We both know that scene like the back of our hands. I just wish he would talk to me or even look at me.

Okay, that's not entirely true. He's looked at me once or twice but each time he's looked at me with dead eyes. No emotion just a blank stare. That pretty much broke my heart even more.

Kate and Pouge have been fighting and from what Kate told me it's ridiculous. I mean she's been hanging with Chase but so have I but still the fact that they're fighting about Chase is so silly but I won't say it out loud. So now Kate's mad at Pouge and has been ignoring him for the past couple of days. But I know they're going to get back together before the Fall Fest.

I've spent this past week, if not working on my homework, than I spend it crying. When Chacyti isn't I stay in my bed and cry and when she's getting ready for a date with Tyler, I pretend to take a shower. I take a shower but sometimes I end up sliding down to the floor, curling up into a ball and while my tears mix with the water.

For the last few days I've had to put concealer to cover up the bags under my eyes. After the girl's night, I've been having these weird dreams. It's similar to that same one I had with Chase and Reid but this time when I would make my way out of the woods, there would be this old barn that I can see in the distance and it starts raining all over and suddenly the whole barn starts to go up in flames out of nowhere. Sometimes it's like I'm even in the barn and I can feel my body go real hot. As if I'm standing right next to the barn. I've woken up with a high fever and the bed sheets clinging to my sweaty body.

Sarah and I were in my room getting movies and packing for another girls night. Kate had to go to the library for something. I don't even remember for what but I'm glad they want to do it again. Chacyti has a date with Tyler tonight; she's meeting his parents. So it's just going to be the three of us. We take the movies and my small overnight bag to her room.

"Let's get some more junk food." I suggest to Sarah.

"Ok. Let me just leave Kate a note." Sarah says. She walks over to her desk and makes a quick note to Kate.

We leave and she grabs her umbrella. I grab one of Kate's and we rush out to my car. Thank god I put the top up.

We drive into town and buy some cookies, chips and a pack of sodas. It already starts raining. I park and as we make our way back to the dorm, Sarah calls Caleb.

"Am I going to see you tonight before we have our girls night?" Sarah asks Caleb. I don't know wait he said but from the grin on her face I can tell it was good. "I'll be in my room." She says and then hangs up the phone.

"So how are you and Caleb doing?" I ask her when we walk into the dorm.

"We are amazing. I've never felt such a connection to a guy like I do to Caleb."

"Well, I'm happy for you. At least I won't have to kick his ass for hurting you because I know he won't." I say with a small laugh. She looks over at me with a sullen expression.

"Phoenix, I'm sorry. Here I am telling you how happy I am and I know you aren't. I'm a terrible friend." She says.

"No, you're not. I asked and you told me. You are a great friend. I mean I told you my secret and you didn't run away. You stayed and if that didn't show me what true friendship was I don't know what is." I say and throw my arm over her shoulder. "Now that that is cleared up it's time to pig out and watch some movies." I say.

She laughs as we finally make it out of the stairwell towards her room but there's a note on the door. With our names on the front.

Sarah grabs it and opens it. I look over her should and read it.

"Feeling kind of sick. Went to the infirmary."

"I didn't know she was feeling sick. She didn't seem like it at school." I say. Sarah nods and opens the door. I put the bag on her desk and walk over and sits on top of Kate's bag. Sarah walks over and sits on her bed. She takes her phone out again. I guess she's calling the infirmary. I just stare at her while she's on the phone with the nurse. She says that she's coming over there. I grab her jacket and mine as soon as she hangs up.

We walk to the infirmary and we get there Sarah and I gasp at the sight in front of us. Kate has all these different bite marks on her face. She has the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth and it's almost like she needs it. The nurse told us to wait for the doctor. When he comes he tries to tell us what's wrong with her and he tells us he has to send her to the hospital.

We're standing behind the glass looking at Kate lying in bed. She looks so fragile and vulnerable.

"Why are you taking her to the hospital in Gloucester?" Sarah asks the doctor who walked to a table behind us.

"Her temperature has dropped to 105. And she's showing signs of Anaphylaxis shock." He says coming to stand next to Sarah.

"What does that mean?" Sarah asks.

"It's….it's an allergic reaction."

"To what?" I ask speaking for the first time since we got here.

"Well, we're not sure. It's as if she's been bitten by hundreds of insects. Like spiders." He says.

Sarah looks at the doctor before glancing back down at Kate. I know that look. It's like a subtle surprised déjà vu look. We wait for the ambulance to arrive and we both walk outside as they load Kate into the ambulance.

Sarah takes out her phone and calls Caleb. I can hear most of the conversation. I take out my phone and dial a familiar number. It goes straight to voice mail. I decide to call again.

"Hello." The voice says with small irritation.

"Reid." I pause because even I can hear my voice crack a little. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me but I feel like something bad is going to happen. Kate been bitten by hundreds of spiders. They told Sarah and I that she's got to go to the hospital and I'm scared Reid. I really need you." I say in a small voice.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Go back to Sarah's dorm room and wait for me." He says.

"Okay." I say I hang up and walk over to Sarah.

"What did Caleb say?"

"He wants me to go back to the dorm and wait for him."

"Reid told me the same thing. We should grab Kate's stuff and take it back with us." I say. She nods her head. We walk back into the infirmary and wait for the nurse.

She finally comes with a bag full of Kate's clothes and her shoes. She hands it to Sarah.

"Go back to the dorm and get some sleep. If I hear anything, I'll let you know." She says and I bite my lip from saying something sarcastic back. Sarah just nods. We leave the infirmary and head back to her dorm.

I hate walking out here at night like this. It's so eerie. It's like something out of a horror movie at night. Unusually quiet. Noises coming from the woods and I hate it. It makes me feel like a scared child or something.

When we get back to her room, I walk in front of her and into the room. I lie down on her bed and close my eyes. I hear Sarah gasp and I open my eyes. I see Caleb standing there.

"Hey." She says as Caleb walks into the room.

"Wow, Caleb you definitely know how to make an entrance." I say.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asks. Caleb walks past her towards Kate's bed.

"Have you talked to Pouge?" Caleb asks.

"No, but I called and told him about Kate." Sarah says as Caleb sits down. Sarah does too.

"How's she's doing?" He asks.

"Not so good. But they said they'd call if they're any changes." I sit up in Sarah's bed and look at Caleb.

"Caleb, have you seen Reid?" I ask. He shakes his head. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Sarah and I both stand up. But I walk over to the door.

"Maybe this is him." I say looking at them both before I open the door. I open the door and Reid and Caleb are standing at the door.

"Pouge's been in an accident." Caleb says.

Wait! Reid and...Caleb? I look over my shoulder and see Sarah looking back at the Caleb on her bed and the Caleb at the door. I look at Reid before everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like chapter 10. I'm sorry that's it's been so long since I've updated. I've just been getting used college life. I can't believe that's I'm a college student. It's kinda surrel for me. I mean I always knew I'd get to this point in my life. The part where I'd leave home and strike out on my own but I never knew it'd be like this. But I'm back and I should have the next chapter up sometimes this weekend at the earliest but if not, it'll be next week after I make sure I have al lmy homework done. **

**So please review and tell me what you think.**

**Check all of you later. **

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti. **

**Chapter 12: **

When I wake up I'm lying in Sarah's bed. I look around slowly trying to take in everything. I see Reid sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Kate's bed. I look over and see Sarah lying there. She looks confused and Caleb's talking to her. I sit up slowly. I guess Reid felt the shift in the bed because he looks my way. I give him a small smile.

"What happened?" I ask in a small voice. I try to remember everything that happened before everything went black.

"Caleb told you that Pouge had been in an accident and then you fainted." He looks me in the eyes.

"How is he?" I ask.

He suggests that we go to the hospital. So all four of us leave and go to hospital. When we get there, Tyler and Chacyti are already there. The guys leave to go see Pouge while the girls go and see Kate. After we check on Kate we all sit in the waiting room waiting for the guys. Sarah stands up and walks towards the stairs. I look up and see Caleb and Reid coming down the stairs. Chacyti and I walk over to them.

"How's Pouge?" Sarah asks.

"It's…uh not good. What about Kate? Did you hear anything?"

"They stabilized her but she's still really sick." Sarah says.

"Chacyti, Tyler wants to talk to you. He's still watching over Pouge." Reid tells her. She nods her head. She squeezes my shoulder before going up the stairs. I look at Reid.

"I think we should talk." I say to Reid. He nods his head.

"Caleb, we're going to leave. We have something's to talk about." Reid says. Reid grabs my hand and we leave the hospital. We get into my car. I let Reid drive. I don't think I could handle being behind the wheel of a car right now anyway. He drives out to the woods. It looks like we're near the Dells. Once he parks, we get out. He takes my hand and we start walking through the woods. We walk out of the woods and I see a cliff.

"What are we doing here, Reid?" I ask. As he walks us over to the edge of the cliff and we sit down.

"You said you wanted to talk. We needed privacy. I come here sometimes when I need to think or want to be alone. This is the perfect place to talk."

"I need to know something. Why were you kissing that dirty blonde girl?"I ask. I've been burning to ask him this. I need to know.

"I don't even know. I mean I thought it was you but then I saw you there with so much anger and sadness in your eyes. I looked back and there was that blonde girl standing there. I knew something was wrong. But then you flew me into the wall and I scared you away." He looks down not looking at me.

"So you didn't want to kiss that girl?" I ask. His head snaps up.

"No, I mean she looked like you and she said she wanted a kiss. So naturally I kissed her but I thought she was you."

"How is that possible? Does this have anything to do with the fact your eyes went midnight black?" I ask.

"Yeah. There's a reason why my eyes go black like that. It happens every time I'm going to use or am about to use."

"Use what?"

"The power." He says.

"So it's all true. You're all descendents of those five families." I say more of as a statement than a question. He intertwines his fingers through mine.

"Yeah. Each generation has one child, the eldest male. At the age of thirteen, you get a taste of the power. It's to test you kind of. It's a test to see if you can handle the power. But at eighteen, you ascend. Our powers fully mature. It's seductive and addictive. A lot have been able to handle it but others like Caleb's father aren't able to. His dad is 44 years old but he looks like he's almost 90. Between those two ages you get used to controlling the power but sometimes people use too much and when they ascend it can kill them. It ages you rapidly. That's why Caleb and I have been so hostile towards each other. He's the oldest and I know he just wants to protect me but I hate the fact he thinks he can control me and tell me how I can use my own power."

"Are you telling me that there's a chance when you ascend that you could die?"

"Yeah, there is." He says. I try not to dwell on that fact just yet. There's something I need to ask first.

"Why were there two Caleb's in Sarah's room?" I ask finally remembering.

"You remember that?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, I just didn't say anything in front of Sarah because I didn't know if Sarah remembered or not."

"The Caleb you saw on the bed was Chase." He says slowly.

My whole body tenses up. "What do you mean it was Chase?"

"Chase disguised himself and then he made it so you and Sarah would be in a deep sleep."

"What did he want?" I ask. I mean there has to be a reason.

"He wants Caleb's power. He wants Caleb to will him his power. If he doesn't, Chase will hurt everyone he loves."

"So why doesn't he?" I ask confused. I mean if Chase wants Caleb's power than why wouldn't Caleb give up his power.

"It's against the laws of the Covenant. When a person ascends, the power becomes your life. Besides, Chase already has his father's power. That makes him even more powerful. When you will away the power, you die. Caleb wouldn't want anyone to die for him and I know he won't will his power to Chase."

"What else did Chase want?" I ask him.

"What makes you think that Chase wanted something else?" He asks going around my question. I close my eyes and concentrate before I open them again.

"I can feel the anxiety and nervousness coming off you in waves. So I know your hiding something from me."

"What do you mean you can feel?" He asks.

"Well remember when you said I flew you into the wall?" I ask. He nods. "I'm a witch. That is one of my powers. I have two. Telekinesis and I have an empathy power. I can feel and manipulate emotions. And you probably figured, move things with my mind. After the Salem Witch Trials, my family moved away from here. My family was different. The women in my family would have twins. Either twin would get one or either power. My mom wasn't supposed to have children but somehow she had me. The miracle child." I pause before I tell him all about the prediction my grandmother made. When I'm done I sit there and wait

"So you can be swayed either way? Good or Evil?" He asks slowly. It's a lot to take in.

"Yes. Since my telekinesis power influenced with the face soon I will be able to control nature. You know the five elements. It makes me neutral. I can be influenced by either side."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, tell me about it. So what else does Chase want?" I ask not forgetting about my earlier question.

"He wants…," Reid takes a deep breath before finishing his sentence. "you." I slide my fingers from his. I stand up and start pacing.

"Just like my dream." I mutter to myself.

"What dream?" Reid asks.

I don't answer. I just keep pacing. Thinking of everything that has went on since Chase came to Spenser. Suddenly, a pair of hands on my shoulder stops my pacing. I stare down, averting my eyes to the ground still thinking. Reid's finger lifts my chin to make me look into his icy blue eyes and I can't pull my gaze away.

"What dream, Phoenix?" His eyes pleading with me to tell him what happened.

"I…I had this dream. It was more like a nightmare." I shake my head as I get these flashes from the dream. I continue. "I was walking through the woods. There's fog all around and I'm trying to find a way out. This light shines in front of me and I hope that it leads out of the woods so I follow it. It starts going farther and farther away. I run after it but once I get out I run into something hard and I fall to the ground. When I looked up, Chase was there standing over me with his hand out. I took it." I say. "But when I looked into his eyes they weren't blue. There were as black as night. I tried to pull away but he held on tighter and brought me against him. When I looked in front of me, I saw…I saw you." I can feel the tears falling down my face. Reid wipes them away. "Chase said, that 'if he couldn't have me than no one would especially, you.' Next thing I know you were being thrown into the darkness of the forest. I tried to get away but he held on tight. Then he said, 'you're mine now.' Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't see if before. I meant after I felt his emotions. I should have said something."

"What did you feel? What emotion?" He asks.

"When Chase and I hugged, I felt my wall drop. I felt sadness and disappointment but there was something below it all. I felt revenge. But at the time I didn't know why he would want revenge so I pushed it back of my mind."

Reid brings me closer to his body in a hug. I hold on as tight as I can.

"Reid, I'm scared. I wish that there was a reason that I didn't have to be but I am. I feel that this might not end well. I have this gut feeling that Saturday night something bad is going to happen. And I mean _deadly _bad." I whisper it against his neck. A shiver runs down my body. And its not from the cold.

"Phoenix?" Reid pulls away from me so I can look into his eyes. "Phoenix, I promise I won't let Chase get anywhere near you. As long as I am still breathing you will be safe. I need to ask you something." He says.

"What?" I ask silently afraid.

"Will you....be my date to the fall fest?" I let out a sigh and smile.

"I would love to."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like chapter 12. I promised you guys the next chapter and here it is. I should update sometime next week. I worked hard on this chapter. But I gotta go, class in the morning and I need to get some sleep. Bye until a later time.**

**So please review and tell me what you think.**

**Check all of you later. **

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti. **

**Chapter 13: **

Saturday came in a blur. Friday, Reid and I performed in English. I must have hid all my emotions except for the ones for the scene because we got an A. I was happy but it was more bitter sweet then anything. Chase wasn't in class. I didn't expect him to be there but it made me realize that this is real.

Today is Caleb's 18th birthday. Tonight the plan is for Sarah, Chacyti and I to go with Tyler and Reid to the dance while Caleb handles Chase. I just know that this won't end well. But I will not voice it aloud to anyone. The guys said it will be safer and Chase wouldn't try anything in public.

So here I end up in one of the rooms in Caleb's house. Caleb lets Sarah, Chacyti and I use one of the rooms in his house to get ready. Well, it more of a mansion. It's huge. I think back on the conversation Reid and I had in my room.

I bring the make-up and hair supplies. If we're going to go to this dance, we're going to look great. I want Reid to think of nothing but me. That way we're both are going to be distracted to get past this night.

**Flashback: **

_We're both laying down on my bed staring at each other. _

_"Reid?" He hums his answer. "Remember when I chose you. You looked so shocked it was funny. But then you start quoting the lines of our scene….it really blew me."_

_"I remember. It happens to be one of my most favorite moments." _

_"That's good to know I'm in your top moments." I say and laugh. But suddenly I get serious. "Promise me _

_that whatever goes down tomorrow that it won't drive us apart again. Promise me that we'll still be together." I ask and even I can hear the fear laced in my throat._

_"I promise. Phoenix, nothing will tear us apart again. I'm going to keep you safe." He says with determination in his voice. _

_I bring my hand to his cheek and caress it softly. "I won't leave you either." I say in a whisper and bring my lips to his and give him a small kiss._

**End Flashback**

I look over at Chacyti and Sarah. I can feel the small tension in the room.

"So, what is Caleb going to do tonight?" I ask Sarah.

"I don't really know. I know he plans on meeting us at the dance. I just hope that everything ends well." Sarah says from her side on the bed.

"Me too. Chac, you are creeping me out with how quiet you are." I tell her. She turns to look at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just still reeling. I mean to know that they're all witches. I mean there were rumors but I never expected them to be true."

"Why? I mean you believed me and you accepted me." I say.

"You were easier to deal with. I didn't have to worry about death or evil driven power wanting 'brother'." She says.

"True. But I know you love Tyler and this is just something else for you to love about him."

"You know you're right. I do love Tyler, just like Sarah loves Caleb, Kate loves Pouge and you love Reid." I pause at the statement. I just stare at her. "Don't look at me like that. I can see it on your face. You were almost like a zombie this past week. You might have been there but you weren't. Ever since you and Reid talked, the light has come back into your eyes. Only a woman in love can go through that type of pain and come back to the man who caused it and look like you do. If that isn't love I don't know what it is." She says then grabs her soda.

"Okay, okay. I love him. But we haven't said it to each other. Plus, it's not exactly the perfect time to declare my love."

"If this time, a time where you may not see him again is not the time then I don't know when is."

I ponder that thought. She's right. If tonight isn't the time to tell Reid I love him, then it will never be time.

I work on Sarah first. I give her hair a small twist bun in the back to show off her facial features. Since she's wearing the off white pearl dress, I decide her makeup should be natural and subtle.

Next is Chacyti. I put her hair in a side ponytail, with the ponytail being in curls. Since her dress is red, I give her a smokey eye look, with some red lipstick.

And I'm last. I decided to go with and old noir style. I put my hair in curls that fall down my back. I put a lily flower behind my right ear. I want to go for a Bille Holiday look. My makeup is actually simple with a nice mixture or dark and light color contrast.

We're still in the room. It's around 9 o clock when we leave the room. Sarah walks down the stairs, then Chacyti and lastly, me. I see Caleb walk over to Sarah, Tyler takes Chacyti hands and hugs her. When I finally make it down the stairs, I look around but I don't see the one I'm looking for.

"Looking for me?" A voice that I know too well says from behind me. I turn around and see Reid in a tux but personalized. He's wearing his favorite pair of fingerless gloves with no tie.

"Maybe." I say.

"You look gorgeous." He wraps his arm around my waist.

"And you look very handsome."

"I have something for you." He says.

"What is it?" I ask almost bouncing.

"Close your eyes. And bring your right arm out." I do as he says before I feel him wrap something around my wrist. I open my eyes and look down and stare at the lily corsage.

"Reid, I love it. I can't believe you got me a lily corsage." I smile when I look back at him.

"Well, you told me it was your favorite. You're wearing one in your hair so I knew it would put a smile on your face. I want this night to be about us even if we have to look out for Chase."

"You were right. And I want this night to be about us too." I smile a genuine smile.

"That's what I wanted to see. Your smile can brighten even the darkest place." He says and I can hear the sincerity of his words.

"Wow, Mr. Garwin, thinking of getting lucky tonight?" I ask him teasingly.

"Well, Ms. Johnson I can only try." He says with his trade mark grin.

"Keep trying. It might actually work." I say with a grin of my own. I turn and walk into the living room. I smile at Caleb's mother.

"You all look positively radiant, my dears." Ms. Eveyln says with a small smile.

I smile and nod at her.

"Ready?" Caleb asks everyone.

"Yes." Sarah says speaking for all us girls. Caleb looks at Tyler and Reid and nod before Reid takes my hand in his and we all walk out of the house. We all go to Tyler's Hummer at the gate of Caleb's house. I look over at Sarah and Caleb. They are talking softly to one another. They kiss and I feel their emotions. I feel the love and sadness that's there but also hope. The really hope that everything works out. I grab Reid hands in mine and squeeze it a little. Sarah gets in the car.

"Be careful. I'll call you." Caleb says before he closes the door.

Tyler drives away. Once we get to the school, we all walk towards the dance. Chacyti, Sarah and I in the middle while the guys on the outside. We're creating a barrior around Sarah to keep her safe. Once we talk in the dance I look around in awe. It looks so pretty. I mean it has all the fall colors mixed in together. Just then Danity Kane's 'Showstopper' starts playing. I let out a small squeal. Yes, I squealed. I'm allowed a girl moment ever once and a while. I grab Sarah and Chacyti's hand and run over to the dance floor. I start dancing. I get both of them to relax and we start dancing with each other. I look and see Tyler and Reid with small smiles on their faces. We're laughing and having a good time. After a few more songs, the DJ starts talking. We look towards the DJ stand.

"This next song is going to be for all the lovers tonight. Guys, if you have a date, grab you girl and get on the dance floor."

Suddenly Usher's 'Slow Jam' comes through the speakers. A hand grabs my left one. I look to my left and see Reid standing there. I walk to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and I bring mine around his neck. I look to my right and see Chacyti and Tyler dancing close together. Sarah is standing in the middle of both groups and I can see she's a little sad. She looks at me and I mouth "I'm sorry". She shakes her head at me and gives me a small smile.

I turn back to Reid. I look into his eyes and he looks in mine. It's almost as if we are in our own little world. I know in this moment, that I truly love Reid Garwin and I need to tell him. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck so that I'm closer to him. I bring my lips against his ear.

"I love you, Reid Garwin." I say and I pull back so I can see his face. He's just standing there. I look at him but he has this emotionless look on his face. I wait for him to say something. Anything but he still doesn't.

I pull away from him in shock. I feel my heart constrict. I start taking steps away from him.

"Phoenix…" Reid starts but he stops and reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone. I guess Caleb is calling.

"Take the call Reid. I need to go to the restroom." I say as I try to keep my voice from cracking. I turn to Sarah and nod to Reid so that she stays near him. I turn and as quickly as possible without running, I leave out of the gym. I lean against the wall and close my eyes shut as tight as possible. I feel a few tears fall down my cheek. I wipe them away quickly and thanking the heavens that I used waterproof mascara. I let out a shaky breath before I open my eyes again and I jump at who's in front of me.

"What do you want, Chase?" I ask slowly.

"You." He says and I can hear the evil glint in his voice.

"You can't have me Chase. Why are you doing all of this anyways?" I ask him.

"I'm just taking what's rightfully mine. The power and you." He takes a step closer.

"I was never yours, Chase." I say taking a step back, my back pressing against the wall.

"Yes, you were. Before you even talked to Garwin, we had connected but you chose him."

"I chose him because I loved him." I say and in that moment that I realize the words are true. I did love him when I chose him and it took me almost a month to realize it.

"And where has that love gotten you. You are standing outside of the dance; with tears rolling down your face." He comes in front of me. His eyes are black.  
My heart thumps against my chest and aches. Not from fear but of heartache as his words sink in.

"Don't worry. I'll make it go away." That's the last thing I remember before everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like chapter 13. Only 2 more chapters left and an epilouge. Update sometime next week. But I gotta go. Got an 8 am class in the morning and I need to get some sleep. I've been a little sleep deprived lately but anyways I hope everyone is well.**

**Here are some freshly baked Covenant cupcakes. **

**Review Please!**

**Check all of you later. **

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti. **

**Chapter 14: **

**RPOV  
(Here's Reid take on everything)**

This whole week has been…I don't even know how to describe it all. I was so furious at Phoenix but I know that I wasn't really furious at her. I was mad and angry with myself. When I was kissing that _girl _and then Phoenix was standing not 20 feet away, it broke my heart when I saw her face.

I knew in that moment that I had been set up. I didn't know by who and I knew it couldn't have been my brothers, they wouldn't do that to me. When I tried to explain, she flew me against a wall. _A wall! _I couldn't even comprehend that she sent me into a wall. When I finally looked up at her, I heard her gasp and I could only assume that my eyes went black. She just looked shocked at first but then shocked became fear. I watched as she as she took steps away, father than before. And she said what has been haunting me this whole week right before she left. _"What are you?"_

I haven't spoken to her in almost a week. I seen her and she was hanging and spending more time around Chase, it made me stop the urge I had to go and talk to her. But on the occasions when I would look at her, I could see the heartache and pain in her eyes. I knew I was the cause of that pain and that did nothing to help my resolve.

But that night when Chase revealed himself and told us what he needed it scared me so much when I saw Phoenix like that. I wanted her to wake up so bad so I could look into her eyes. When she did, she looked up at me with her big doe eyes that I realized that I loved her. I loved everything about her. Her crazy quirks, the way she'd made me feel, the way she liked me just for me. She didn't try to change me and that in enough itself should've told me that she would be different from any other girl that I've met.

Now, today is Caleb's birthday and tonight he will ascend. The girls are upstairs getting ready and Caleb, Tyler and I are in the living room while Caleb and his mother talk. Tyler and I are farther away so that they can have some privacy but we can still hear the conversation.

"Caleb, you cannot do this alone. We have to go to the others." Caleb's mother says as she walks in front of him at his place in front of the fireplace.

"I can't do that. He will kill us all, including you. Pouge was the final warning."

"Then we have to go to your father." She says.

"No. I know what you're thinking mother and you know what will happen." Caleb says. His mother grabs his face in her hands.

"But he loves you."

"Well then he'll die with that secret." He says as he takes her hands and brings them from around his face. She bows her head before turning and walking towards the bar. She stops.

"Where's Sarah and the rest of the girls?" Caleb asks her.

"Upstairs changing. You should've never have involved her."

"You're right." He says and his mom turns to look at him. "I can't change the past. And he's using her against me, all of you. And it's going to stop." He walks to the couch and look at Ty and I. "I want you guys to take Sarah to the dance. I'll meet you there. I don't think he'll try anything in the open."

"Will you just let us help you? You know we got your back." I say speaking for the first time.

"I know you do. But, please just for once. Do as I ask." He says. Tyler nods his head and I don't respond. I see Caleb smile and I guess Sarah's coming down the stairs. Tyler walks to the opening and brings Chacyti into a hug. I decide to walk around the other entryway and surprise Phoenix. I see her looking around the living room looking for me.

"Looking for me?" I ask her. She turns around and then looks me up and down. I stare at her and she looks like something out of the 1940s and the flower in her hair makes the whole look pop.

"Maybe." She says with a small smile playing on her face.

"You look gorgeous." I wrap my arm around my waist and bring her closer to me.

"And you look very handsome."

"I have something for you." I say.

"What is it?" She asks in an almost bouncing type of way.

"Close your eyes. And bring your right arm out." She does and I wrap the corsage as around her wrist. She opens her eyes and look down at the lily corsage I bought her.

"Reid, I love it. I can't believe you got me a lily corsage." She smiles at me fully now.

"Well, you told me it was your favorite. You're wearing one in your hair so I knew it would put a smile on your face. I want this night to be about us even if we have to look out for Chase."

"You were right. And I want this night to be about us too." Her smiles is so real and sincere.

"That's what I wanted to see. Your smile can brighten even the darkest place." I say and after hearing them I know that the words are true.

"Wow, Mr. Garwin, thinking of getting lucky tonight?" She asks teasingly.

"Well, Ms. Johnson I can only try." I say flashing one of my trade mark grin.

"Keep trying. It might actually work."She says with a grin of her own. She turns and walks into the living room.

"You all look positively radiant, my dears." Ms. Eveyln says with a small smile.

Phoenix nods at her.

"Ready?" Caleb asks everyone.

"Yes." Sarah says speaking for all us girls. Caleb looks at Tyler and I and nods. I take her hand in mine and we all walk out of the house. We all get into Tyler's Hummer at the gate of Caleb's house. I see Chacyti and Tyler talking to each other and Chacyti leans forward and kiss Ty. I smile, happy that my best friend found the girl that makes him happy. Phoenix grabs my hand and she squeezes it a little. Sarah gets in the car.

"Be careful. I'll call you." Caleb says before he closes the door.

Tyler drives away. Once we get to the school, we all walk towards the dance. Chacyti, Sarah and Phoenix are in the middle while Ty and I are on the outside. Once we walk in the dance I see Phoenix look around in awe and amazement. Just then Danity Kane's 'Showstopper' starts playing. Phoenix lets out a squeal before she grabs Sarah and Chacyti's hand and drags them to the dance floor. Tyler and I stare as they all dance together. She looks over at us before she turns back to them. They're all laughing and having a good time and I can feel in that moment a sense of normality and the stress is lifted. I look and see Tyler and Reid with small smiles on their faces. We're laughing and having a good time. After a few more songs, the DJ starts talking. Everyone looks towards the DJ stand.

"This next song is going to be for all the lovers tonight. Guys, if you have a date, grab you girl and get on the dance floor."

Suddenly Usher's 'Slow Jam' comes through the speakers. I walk over to where she's standing. I take her left hand. She turns and sees me standing there. She walks to me. I wrap both my arms around her waist and she brings hers around my neck. Chacyti and Tyler are dancing together to our right and I can see Sarah standing awkwardly standing in the middle of both couples. I really hope Caleb gets here soon.

Phoenix turns back to me. She looks into my eyes and I stare right back. I could stare into her eyes forever and I knew I would never get tired of looking into them. She wraps her arms tighter around my neck so that she can get closer. I feel her lips against my ears and I unconsciously shiver at the feeling.

"I love you, Reid Garwin." She says then pulls back. She stares at me and I don't know what my face show her right now. I mean I love her but hearing those words from her lips mean so much. I guess I never thought she would love me back.

She jerks and pulls away from me. I can see the shock on her face and she starts taking steps away from me. She couldn't think…that I didn't…

"Phoenix…" I start to but get cut off by the vibrations in my pocket. I reach in my pocket and pull out my cell phone. Caleb.

"Take the call Reid. I need to go to the restroom." She says and I can tell she's trying to keep her voice even. She looks at Sarah before she turns and I watch her walk out of the gym as fast as possible. I groan. I show my phone toward Tyler and he nods. I grab Sarah's elbow and walk her out of the dance. I lean against the wall and close my eyes before I answer the phone.

"Any sign of him?" Is the first thing he asks.

"No."

"If he does show, please promise me you won't do anything stupid?"

"Whatever, man." I say as I just want this conversation to be over so I can go find Phoenix.

"Hey, man how's Sarah doing? Can I talk to her?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure man." I say as turn to my left where Sarah was standing but she's not there anymore.

"She was just here." Tyler says and Chacyti look around to see where she could've gone.

I put the phone back to my ear but I hear Caleb's phone drop. I look over at Tyler.

"Something's happened." I say.

"I'm going to go look for Sarah and Phoenix." Chacyti says. She goes back in the dance. I look at Tyler.

"Tyler, I have a really bad feeling about all of this. I just know Chacyti isn't going to find either of them. Look, I'm going to go." I say before using and have Tyler's keys appear in my pocket.

"Where are you going, Reid?" Tyler asks.

"I'm going to get Phoenix back." I say. "Stay here with Chacyti and watch out for Sarah or Phoenix in case I'm wrong." I turn and run to the Hummer. I get in and drive as fast as I can to the barn. I see Caleb's car and the glass surrounding it. I look towards the barn and see Caleb fly out of the window. I park the Hummer next to the mustang and run out. I see the flames coming from the barn. I walk to the opening of the barn when Chase steps out of the barn. His eyes black as night with a sinister smile.

"Where is she?" I yell at him as my eyes flash black to.

"Well, she's a little _tied up _right now."

"I swear to God, if you hurt her…." I start but I get cut off.

"Like you hurt her?" He asks still wearing that smirk. "Tell you what. Since you want to see her so much I'll let you." He says and he flicks his hand and Phoenix appears next to him. Her hands are behind her back and her mouth is shut by an invisible bounds. She has tears in her eyes.

"See what you've done. You've caused her so much pain and heartache but I promised her I will make it all go away. I like to keep my promises." He takes his hand and slides it up and down her cheek. She closes her eyes and the invisible binds disappear. Her hands come to her side. When she opens her eyes, they aren't brown but black as night.

I just stare at her.

"Ph..Phoenix?" I say slowly trying to process it.

"Hello, Reid." She replies but not in her usual kinda deep voice. No this voice, is dark with no emotion but anger and hatred. And she smiles but not how she usually does. This smile is mischievous, evil, an almost identical sinister look that matches Chase's.

"Now, you too kids play nice. I have some powers to collect." Chase says then he walks towards Caleb's laying body.

I stare at Phoenix. She starts walking towards me.

"I don't want to hurt you, Phoenix." I say hoping to get through to her.

"You already did, Reid. But after tonight, you won't be able to again." She says before bringing her arm up and lifting me off the ground. She sends me into the barn. I hit the wall hard and fall onto the ground. I groan and look up. She's standing at the door of the barn. "This is going to be fun." She says and I can see the flash of an evil glint pass through her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys like chapter 14. Only two chapter left which includes the Epilouge. I'm almost sad to see the story in. But I guess that means I can work on writing the next chapters on my Four Brothers and Make It or Break It story. I have homework to do so I'm going to get started on that. Being in college is harder than I thought. **

**Review Please.**

**Catch you all on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa**


	15. Chapter 15

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti.**

**RPOV **

I stare up at Phoenix, eyes still black as night with that sinister smirk still on her face. I get up and walk to her slowly.

"Phoenix, this isn't you. You have to stop." I stop about 10 feet in front of her.

"Why should I stop? So I can go back the pain and anguish I felt when I realized that you didn't love me." She says and sends me against a pillar and holds me there. She raises the other and I can feel the flames around me. Next, I'm on the ground and I can feel the flame licking my shirt and skin. I jump up and hop over the flames.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that burn?" She asks trying to look innocent but it just adds to the image of evil she's portraying.

"What about your friends? What about Sarah?" I ask looking at Sarah's floating form as the flames are rising around her. "Are you going to help Chase kill them too?" I watch as my statement shocks her a little. I take that distraction so I walk and stand right in front of her.

"You are not a killer, Phoenix. You are sexy, fiery, shy, confident, one of a kind and you love me. For all those reasons, plus more is why I love you." I say to her hoping that she believes what I'm saying because I know I do.

"No." She says shaking her head. "No, you're just telling me what I want to hear. You're trying to keep me from hurting you." And I can see the fire burning deep within her, ready to explode.

"I'm not telling you want to hear. I'm telling you the truth. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you at the dance. Hell, I should've told you when we were on that cliff. But I do love you. If you don't believe me, tap into my emotions and see for yourself." I can see that she's trying to see if it's a trick. "Look, if you don't find out what I'm telling you is true. I'll let you hurt me as much as you want."

I watch as she closes her eyes. When she opens them back, I see shock pass her face and it stays like there for another minute before she gasp. I see her face softens its feature.

"Oh Reid." She says softly. I can see her eyes going back to there dark brown.

I take that as my que and bring her to me in a tight hug. When I pull back, she takes a step back. I see as her face twist to one of pain. Her body starts shaking and then she lets out a piercing scream. She holds her head.

"Ahhhh...." She screams.

Suddenly, she stands stock straight. Eyes closed as if concentrating.

"Phoenix?" I ask slowly. Her eyes open.

"Phoenix's not here anymore." The voice says. That voice sends a chill through my body.

"Chase!? What the hell? Get out of my girlfriend."

"Now, now Garwin. I can't do that. You see without using precious Phoenix here I won't survive."

"I will kill you." I say and take a step forward. But she...I mean he raises her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." That same evil smile playing on his face.

"And why not? I don't see the problem. Kill you and I get me girlfriend back."

"Actually, its more like kill me and we both die."

"REID?" A yell comes from the barn door. I look at Caleb before turning back to stare at Phoenix.

"Caleb, get Sarah out of here. I'll deal with Chase." I say not taking my eyes off Phoenix/Chase.

"What do you mean? Chase's dead." He says stepping into the burning barn.

"He's body might be but he's taken over Phoenix somehow. Just get Sarah out of here. I can handle this."

I assume he follows what I say because I see out of the corner of my eyes him careing Sarah out.

"Its just you and me now. Isn't that what you wanted?" I ask as we start to circle each other.

"No, what I want is you to be dead. Maybe after I kill you I can still get rid of the rest of your coven."

"I don't think so." My eyes flash black as night as I throw my hands in front of me and send her against the barn wall and she flys outside easily. Seeing as the place is on fire made it easily for it have somebody fly through it.

I run out and see Phoenix stand up.

I create a ball of energy and throw it at her. She falls back down. This time she just looks up from the ground. I can see some small cuts on her face and I feel my gut clench at knowing I cause it. I look at her eyes but there not black they're her brown.

"Reid." She says softly and its not Chase's but her's.

I take a step forward but she holds her hand up to stop me.

"Don't. Don't come closer. I don't know how long I can stay in control of my body." She stands up."Reid, I promised you that we'll still together but I might not be able to keep that promise."

"Phoenix, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"Reid, I know that the only way to get Chase out of me is for you to kill him. But to do that you have to kill me too. I know you won't be able to do. Just remember that I love you. I will always love you." She says. Her eyes flash to black. "I will....you...."

"No, don't." I say and run towards her.

"My power." She says and her eyes roll into the back of her head and she falls to the ground. The sky opens up and lightening strikes and it hits me. I get knocked back and thrown onto the ground. I cry out as I'm hit with a powerful force. When it stops I look around and see Phoenix's still life form on the ground about 20 feet away.

"Reid? The ambulance is on the way." I hear Caleb run up to me. He helps me up. "Did what I think I saw just happen?" He asks.

"Yeah, I think so." I stare at Phoenix's body.

"I already thought of a cover story. Chase kidnapped Sarah and Phoenix from the dance and we came out here to find them and we fought Chase. He started the fire on the barn leaving the girls inside. When over powered him but we had to help the girls and we we came back out here he was gone."

I just nod and away from him and kneel next to Phoenix.

Her hair is wet and has mud from the ground on it. Her dress is covered with a few leaves and dirt. Her face is pale and almost peaceful looking.

I hear the sirens in the background. As they get closer, I pick her up and carry towards the ambulance. I see firefighters running towards the barn trying to put it out and the police are talking with Caleb and Sarah. As soon as it stops, the EMTs jump out and take Phoenix from me and put her onto a stretcher.

"What happened?" One of the EMTs asks.

I relay the story back to them just like Caleb told me.

"Okay, thanks." They say as they put her into the ambulance.

"Wait. Can I ride with her?" I ask. They both look at each other, I guess communicating with each other silently.

"Sure." The female EMT says.

I get into the back and take her hand as we ride to Gloucester.

When we get there, they take her to the ER and they ask me to wait in the waiting room. I send a text to Tyler to let him know where I am. About five minutes later, Tyler and Chacyti come running through. They run towards where I'm sitting.

"Is she okay?" Chacyti asks.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asks at the same time.

"I'm doing as good as can be. As for Phoenix....I don't know. They just took her into the ER, I guess we'll know more when they tell us."

"What happened?" Tyler asks coming to sit next to me.

"Chase had took Phoenix and then he...I don't know how but he gave her a taste of his power or something because her eyes went black like ours and she threw me into the barn." I start to retell him everything that happened tonight. When I get done both Tyler and Chacyti have looks of shock, awe and a small hint of wonder.

"I can't believe she did that." Tyler says.

"Neither can I." I agree with him. We just sit there and wait. Tyler's arm wrapped around Chacyti's shoulder and she clings to his shirt.

"Guys." Caleb voices yells at us. We all stand up when he gets near us.

"The cops believe the story. They're out looking for Chase." Caleb says.

"Reid?" I look up at Sarah who speaks for the first time since she got out of the barn. "How is she?"

"I don't know. They haven't came out and told us anything." I say to her.

"Phoenix Johnson?" A voice rings out in the waiting room. We all turn to look at the doctor standing at the door.

"I'm Dr. Rush. Are you Ms. Johnson's family?" She asks.

"Yes, Kate is Phoenix's cousin. And I'm her boyfriend. Is she alright?" I ask.

"Well, she has a few cuts and bruises. She has a few burns but they will heal."

"So she's okay?" I ask.

"Physically, yes she's okay. But I'm sorry to tell you this but Ms. Johnson is in a coma."

I feel my world around me stop. "A coma?"

"Yes, her brain has created a sort of protection around itself. Meaning that she will wake up when she's ready to."

"Can we go see her?"

"I ask that only one at a time. She's in room 304." She tells us before she walks away.

"You should go first, Reid." Chacyti says. With Sarah nodding her head.

"Yeah, man. We'll go see Pouge and Kate." Tyler says.

"Okay." I say. I walk up the stairs towards her room. It's next to Kate's.

I take a deep breath and walk in.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for such a late entry but I got caught up on most of my homework, so I was finally able to write this chapter for you guys. Yes I know this is another chapter with Reid's Point of View. Next chapter is going back to Phoenix's. I have one more chapter to go before the Epilouge. I hopw you like this. I worked really hard on it. Send me some reviews on your thoughts and just to say Hi. **

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti. **

**Chapter 16: **

_"Whoa, that's a hot car." Kate announces with excitement._

_I laugh. "Thanks." I say as Chacyti and I get in my car. I start it up. I follow Sarah towards the dells. We park somewhere in the woods. I get out and we follow Kate to the party. I can hear the music blaring as we start to get closer. I look at the party. It's nice. I mean in Chicago we have massive parties but this is different. I think. I tell the girls I'm going to get something to drink. I ask them if they want anything but they say no. I walk off to the table with the drinks. I grab a sprite. I don't really drink much. I walk over to Kate, Sarah and Chacyti. As I walk up I hear Kate say 'There here.' She says look forward._

_"Who?" Sarah and I ask._

_"The Sons of Ipswich." She says._

_"Who are the Sons of Ipswich?" I think to myself._

_I guess I'm about to find out. _

_********* _

_"Reid? Are you okay?" I ask him._

_"What do you care? Just go back over there and hang with Chase." He says bitterly._

_"Reid, I do care. Don't doubt that I don't for a second." I say as I look at him wearing his black beanie and fingerless gloves. I look at his clothing when something catches my eye. "Is that glass on your shirt?" I ask him as I reach and pick up a piece of glass. "How did you get glass on your shirt, Reid?"_

_He shrugs but doesn't reply._

_"Reid, about last night. I did like the kiss we had. I mean I like Chase but I like you, too. I don't even know how to navigate the feelings I have for either of you. It's confusing and I know it is not an excuse." I say hoping he'll understand. "But, Reid, I do care about you. I think more than you know. I know there's more behind the mask you wear in front of everybody." I say in soft voice. I walk up and touch his cheek softly. He doesn't flinch. I look in his eyes. But after a few minutes he takes a step back. My hand falls back down to my side. But our eyes never leave each other. We break out of our eye when Tyler and Chacyti come back over to where we're standing. I look down and see they're still holding hands. I smile at them but I don't say anything _

_********** _

_"You're right. I should've been here on time. I'm sorry. You're right. I'm a dumb ass. I know it. I shouldn't have taken all my anger out on you. I wanted to protect you. I said I wanted to be your friend and I didn't act like it."_

_"Protect me? From what? And why act like I don't exist?" I ask._

_"Because ever since you came into my life. You've corrupted everything that I knew. You've came into my world and changed all of what I know. You make me want to be different. Be that guy you deserve. Now, even after hearing you say that to Chase; Just made me realize that I don't deserve you. That me being who I am. The playboy, badass Son of Ipswich is all I know. You are special. You are better than I could ever be." He says looking me straight in the eye. I can see the truth in his eyes. That he actually believes it._

_"Reid, don't say that. Have you ever thought that I actually like you for who you are. Even with all of your flaws. Yes, your immature, you have a tendency to be selfish, and a little stupid. But you are also kind, courageous, and loyal to the ones you care about. You were this mask in front of everyone else and I really wish you let the true Reid out. I can see him on occasions. You don't have to hide who you are, Reid." He just shakes his head. "What do you think no one will like the real Reid or something?" I ask but he doesn't reply._

_"Reid,...." I can't even find the right words for this. "Reid even if they don't I will. There is nothing about you that will drive me away." I vow to him. Staring into those ice blue orbs that remind me of the ocean. And I know that I could drown in those eyes for hours and probably never get tired of staring into them._

_************ _

_"Phoenix. It's not what it looks like. Let me explain." He says distress lacing his voice. I try to calm down enough to hear what he has to say. He takes a step forward. That just makes my last bit of control I have out the window._

_I bring both my hands in front of me. Reid stops instep. I close my eyes and concentrate. I throw my hands so that Reid is flying towards the wall. I open my eyes back up and watch as his body is flying. He hits the wall hard and falls to the ground. He lies there for a minute before groaning. He lifts up on his arms so he can sit up. He looks at me._

_But this time, his eyes aren't ice blue that have become one of the things I've always loved about him. They're black as night. I gasp. As my mind goes back to the dream I had three weeks ago. My hands flies to my mouth as I start taking a few steps back. I can assume the expression on my face is full of fear._

_"What...what are you?" I whisper. I don't even stay to find out. I turn around and run. I don't know where but I just know I have to keep running. Run away from my dream, those black eyes, and Reid. I don't know what he is but I can't be around him. _

*********

_"This next song is going to be for all the lovers tonight. Guys, if you have a date, grab you girl and get on the dance floor."_

_Suddenly Usher's 'Slow Jam' comes through the speakers. A hand grabs my left one. I look to my left and see Reid standing there. I walk to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and I bring mine around his neck. I look to my right and see Chacyti and Tyler dancing close together. Sarah is standing in the middle of both groups and I can see she's a little sad. She looks at me and I mouth "I'm sorry". She shakes her head at me and gives me a small smile._

_I turn back to Reid. I look into his eyes and he looks in mine. It's almost as if we are in our own little world. I know in this moment, that I truly love Reid Garwin and I need to tell him. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck so that I'm closer to him. I bring my lips against his ear._

_"I love you, Reid Garwin." I say and I pull back so I can see his face. He's just standing there. I look at him but he has this emotionless look on his face. I wait for him to say something. Anything but he still doesn't._

************

_"Reid." I says softly and it's not Chase's but mine's._

_Reid takes a step forward but I hold up my to stop him._

_"Don't. Don't come closer. I don't know how long I can stay in control of my body." I stand up."Reid, I promised you that we'll still together but I might not be able to keep that promise."_

_"Phoenix, what are you talking about?" Reid asks and I can see the tears in his eyes._

_"Reid, I know that the only way to get Chase out of me is for you to kill him. But to do that you have to kill me, too. I know you won't be able to do. Just remember that I love you. I will always love you." I says. My eyes flash to black. "I will....you...."_

_"No, don't." Reid says and run toward me._

_"My power." I finish and my eyes roll into the back of my head and I fall to the ground _

_**********_

The memories flooded into her mind as she can hear the faint beeping sound. It's definitely driving her insane but Phoenix didn't have the strength to move or do anything to stop it. She Scan smell the antiseptic in the air. She slowly opens her eyes. Blinking a few times before the room is more in focus. She can see she's lying in a hospital bed. When she looks to her right, she sees a mess of blonde hair laying on the bed. He looks so at peaceful sleeping. She run her hand through his hair. It's almost soothing to do this. Running her hand through his hair like she used to do.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. She looks up to see Tyler and Chacyti coming with a bag of food in their hands. I hold my hand to my mouth and then point to the sleeping Reid. The slowly close the door. The both walk hand in hand with a smile on there face. Tyler sets the food on the table, while Chacyti comes and takes my left hand. She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"How are you doing?" She asks. "Are you okay?"

"How long?" I ask hoarsely. "How long have I been here?" I ask, as I feel the dryness in my mouth.

Tyler comes with a cup of water with a straw. I start drinking greedily until its gone.

"That's better." I sigh. "Thank you." I tell Tyler gratefully.

"Your welcome. You've been here a week." He tells me.

"A week?!" I whisper yell.

"Yes. You were in a coma. We've all just been waiting for you to wake up." Chacyti explains.

"How are Kate and Pouge?" I ask.

"They are both doing great. When Chase was destroyed, they "miraculously" made a full recovery. They are getting released today. Caleb and Sarah are with them." Tyler tells me. Putting quotes on "miraculously".

I nod and look down at Reid's sleeping form.

"You know, he's hardly left this room since you've been in here. The only time he has left was when we forced him to go home and shower." I nod my head that I heard him but I don't reply. "He loves you, you know. I've never seen him act like this over any girl before." Tyler tell me.

"Yeah. He told me when we were in the barn." I lay my head back onto my pillow and heavily sigh.

"You sound like you don't believe it." Chacyti inquires.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I mean I was filled with so much pain and anger but then I felt his emotions and all I felt was love and fear coming from him. But I don't know if what I felt was real or not." I look at both of them but they don't say anything."Chase took all of my other feelings away so that all I was left with was anger. But when I felt Reid' feelings, all my anger disappeared instantly. Then Chase took over me completely and I was battling with him and I didn't know if I would make it out alive. But I knew that I didn't regret any decisions that I made. I do love Reid regardless if he feels the same way about me."

"I do love you." A voice says from my right. I jump and snap my head in the direction of where's Reid is sleeping. But he's wide awake now.

"How long have you've been awake?" I ask.

"Since Tyler started talking."

"We're going to leave you two alone." Chacyti says grabbing Tyler's hand and leaving before either I or he can say anything.

I turn my attention back to Reid. He takes my hand in his. I look down at our linked hands. His finger comes under my chin and lifts my head so that I'm looking into his eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you at the dance how I felt. When you first said you love me, I was just shocked. I knew that I loved you but I couldn't believe that you felt the same way. That's why I didn't say it right back but then I saw your face when you thought I didn't love you back and it nearly broke my heart." He sighs before continuing. "When Chase took over you and told me that the only way I could kill him was to kill you. I know that deep down I wouldn't be able to. But you did the most unthinkable thing. You willed me Chase's power. I saw you laying on the ground and I felt my heart stop. That was the second time in my life that I was scared of losing you."

"I'm sorry. But it was the only thing I could think of that would get rid of Chase."

"I just can't believe you willed me his power."

"How are you dealing with it?" I ask. Knowing what that power could do to him.

"I have hardly used since you've been in here. It's not as hard as I thought it would be. Especially, since I haven't felt the need to. I've just been too worried if you were going to wake up to care about my powers."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asks with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Your forgiven but don't make me question how you feel about me again." I say.

"Never. I love you, Phoenix Johnson." He says getting out of his seat, moving closer to me.

"And I love you, Reid Garwin." I say right before his lips touch mine. My hand comes up around his neck to bring him closer. Knowing I could never get tired of kissing this boy.

I hear clapping, cat calls and whistles coming from the door. I pull away from Reid to see, Caleb, Sarah, Kate, Pouge, Tyler, and Chacyti. standing at the the door. I laugh at them. I hear Reid groan. before plopping back into his seat. I lean back in my bed.

"How are you doing?" Caleb asks, as they all walk into the surround in like a circle around my bed.

"I'm doing...," I look at Reid and smile. "Fantastic. How are you feeling?" I ask Sarah and Caleb.

"I'm doing good. I don't have any burns or anything." Sarah tells me.

"I'm as good as can be. Except my dad willed me his power." Caleb says. Sarah walks up to him and grabs his hand.

"I'm sorry, Caleb. I know that you cared about him."

"It's okay. I'm just glad that your still with us. You are still with us right?" Caleb asks cautiously.

"Definitely. Kate? Pouge? What about you guys?" I ask since they were fighting before Kate had ended up in the hospital.

"We're both okay." Kate says and I can tell that we're all going to be okay.

"I'm glad everything worked out."

"Yeah, us too," Pouge says. "But it's not over yet." My head snaps in his direction.

"What do you mean it's not over yet?"I ask shocked. What else? I think.

"He means, that your birthday is in two weeks. We're going to celebrate it. Garwin style." Reid says grinning from ear to ear.

"Should I be afraid?" I ask Kate and Chacyti.

"Yes. You should." Kate replies.

_"Oh please don't let this get out of hand." I think._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like chapter 16. Epilouge is after a special chapter of Phoenix's birthday party. I should have the last update sometime next week. But I gotta go. I have to do some homework and I have an 8 am class in the morning tomorrow. I hope that everyone is well and blessed. Question? Should I do a sequel or not?  
**

**Here are some freshly baked Covenant cupcakes. **

**Review Please!**

**Check all of you later. **

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	17. Phoenix's Bday

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti. **

**Chapter 17: **

Well let's see if she can remember how she ended up sitting on this huge bed in the Garwin mansion. With her costume hung up on the closet door while she's staring at it by herself.

Waking up in the hospital after fighting against Reid, and then fighting Chase out of her body. She's still surprised that she is still alive. Thinking that by willing Chase's powers away in hopes of killing him but also sacrificing herself in the process had a snowball affect. She didn't think she'd be alive. She thanks god everyday that she's still alive. That there are things that she still has to accomplish. She was glad that they talked and he really truly loved her back.

Today's her birthday. She doesn't even understand why she not more excited. She's always loved her birthday and it was on her favorite holiday. Halloween! She knows it's funny because it's Halloween and that was when she was born. A witch being born on all hallows eve. A little ironic, she knows. She always loved Halloween so it just makes it even sweeter that she gets presents. Her mom already came to the dorm and brought two presents. Her present and the other from her father. My father is alive but it's almost like he's dead since she hasn't seen him since she was 13 and he found out about the powers thing. So he left. He's married now and she has a step brother and sister she's never met. She decided against opening them at her dorm, so she waited until she got to Reid's house.

She opened his present first, wanting to get it out of the way. After opening the box, she stared down at her grandmother's diamond pendant necklace. She stared at it for a long time, thinking she would never see it again. She couldn't believe he gave her Nana's necklace. She wanted to wear it but it wouldn't mix in with her costume so she placed it back into the box.

She opened her mom's gift and it was the same ring that her mom always wears. She told me that every Johnson woman was given this ring on her eighteenth birthday as a stepping stone. So that you never forget about your past, your history and that you make up your own future for the future generation of Johnson woman to come. She puts it on my finger and stares down at it. She feels water feel her eyes but she refuses to let them come out.

Suddenly the door is thrown open and she looks up and sees Kate, Sarah, and Chacyti walk in laughing with their costumes in their hands. They stop when they see her still sitting on the bed.

"Oh my god, Phoenix? Are you okay?" Sarah asks frowning.

Nodding her head. "Yeah, just the presents my mom brought with her are hitting me harder than I expected it would." She said. "I can't believe I'm actually 18."

"Why? Just think of it like this." Kate says, placing her costume on the bed, before walking over to her. "Now you can vote, and you are older than Reid. Which I know he is going to tease you about." Kate pokes me on the side and smiles.

"The last of that is not making me feel that much better anymore. But I am excited to see what he and the guys have planned tonight." She says excited.

"Well, shouldn't you be getting ready. It's two hour before we should be getting there." Chacyti tells her.

Phoenix jumps up and head to the bathroom and gets in the shower. Once she's done, she walks back into the room and blow dries her hair out. She straightens it before curling the ends a little. For her make up, she uses a dark eye shadow before she uses her eyeliner on the top and bottom of her eye. She also adds a light blue eye shadow across the bottom.

She turns around and looks to see if the girls are ready. They already have on the costumes on. Kate is wearing a hot short jumper police officer costume. She pulls the zipper but stops at the bottom of her bra which is white against her navy blue outfit. She adjusts the hat on her head.

Sarah is going as a hot sailor girl. She has on a plain white skirt that stops mid thigh, and a white and blue white sailor shirt the stops in the middle of her stomach. She put Sarah's hair in small ringlet curls so it gives her a bit of innocence.

Chacyti is wearing a purple corset top that looks really good against her skin. Also she's wearing a pair of black tights and a pair of black boy shorts that say baby girl across the back in purple stitching. She decided to do something drastic with Chacyti's hair. Chacyti's hair is in waves flowing down her back. Chacyti puts on her purple heels.

Sarah and Kate help her get into her light blue corset and she has to suck in her breath so they can pull it in tight. She then puts on her black boy shorts that say bad girl in pink stitching. She also puts on her black "fuck me" heels. She decided that everything her and Reid have been through together that she was ready to really be with Reid and the least she could do was look hot before she tells him her decision. It's fun to tease him.

"Okay, if I do say so, myself, we look hot. The guys won't know what hit them when we walk down those stairs." She says as all of us are standing in front of the mirror.

"And since I can hear the music, I can guess the party is already starting. But can I say that you and Chacyti look like you're getting ready to pop out of a cake." Kate says smiling.

"Well, I always loved burlesque and the song "Lady Marmalade" so I decided why not dress like it. Plus I think I can get Reid to become speechless which is what I'm going for." She tells them grinning. She twirls her mini whip around a little.

"Well, it's time to see how they're going to react." Sarah replies.

"You two go done first and then Chacyti and I will follow behind you."

They nod and walk out of the room. She turns to Chacyti and sees her fidgeting with the boy shorts and fishnets.

"Chac, it's going to be alright. Tyler is going to be blushing so hard tonight. He probably is going to want to get you alone and show he's not the "baby boy" everyone calls him." She winks at her friend when she puts air quotes on the words 'baby boy'.

"I'm just not used to showing all this skin before."

"I know but you should be feeling empowered. That what burlesque was about, showing less but still being sexy and it wasn't about being a stripper. Burlesque is not even close to being like that. It's about class and you do have it." She tries to encourage Chacyti with her words.

Chacyti smiles and nods. Grabbing her hand, we leave out of the room. We walk down the stairs and she sees Tyler and Reid talking to each other. Neither one noticing either of us. We're standing there a few steps from the bottom when she clears her throat to get there attention. They both turn and their mouths fall open. We walk down the last steps and stand in front of our boyfriends.

"You make a wonderful, Draco Malfoy, Reid." She tells her boyfriend but he's still staring. She puts her finger under his jaw and closes his mouth. "You know you shouldn't let your mouth hand open. You might catch flies." She says knowing her voice is dropping to a more sultry tone. She walks past him and into the party and see who else is there.

It looks like most of Spenser's is here. Guessing they must really like a party or the fact that it's at the Garwin mansion that makes it sweeter. She shrugs but looks to see if she can find Sarah, Kate, Caleb and Pogue. She finds them in the kitchen, each with a drink in their hand.

"Hey guys." She says grabbing a bottle of water.

"Phoenix, whoa!" Pogue says shock playing on his face.

"Pogue, what…." Caleb trails of when he sees me. "Wow. That's some costume." He says.

"Well, thank you. At least one son can get a full sentence out when they see me. Wait, to you see Chacyti." She tells them.

"Where's Reid?" Caleb asks. She sees Kate smack Pogue in the back of his head, knocking him out of his shock.

"Oh, I left him at the bottom of the step. I think he went catatonic." She laughs both because of Reid and Pogue getting hit.

"Well, aren't you just on a roll tonight?" Sarah teases me.

"What can I say? Guys love my whip." She says while hitting the whip into her hand.

"I'm sure that's not all they love." Pogue says with a knowing smile.

"I'm going to go look around and see who all is here. I'll see you guys later." She waves her retreat back into the party.

Walking back to the living room, all the lights are off except for the techno lights giving it a club like feel. She sees a lot of different costumes. A vampire dancing with a mummy. A gypsy with a nerd. All different types except for the girl who decided to wear lingerie with bunny ears or something else like that. She knows it might sound like a contradiction since even though she's wearing lingerie too but hers is tasteful and she has a real purpose. She sees a few dressed like French maids. Feeling a hand wrap around her waist, she turns around but the smile on her face drops when she sees who's behind her. She takes a step back from the person in front of her.

"What do you want, Abbott?" She asks the curly haired boy, looking him up and down and takes in that he's wearing a pair of pajama pants and a cigar robe over it. She assumes trying to be Hugh Hefner.

"Oh nothing. I was hoping you could be one of my bunnies." He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Aaron, do I look like Kira? No. Go find one of these other easy Spenser girls to talk to." She tells him. She turns away but a hand grips her wrist. She whips around to face him.

"No one tells me no." He snaps at me as the hand around her wrist gets tighter. "I could pay you. I mean it says you're a bad girl. Why don't you show me how bad you are?"

"Aaron, you don't want to see how bad I can be." She says snapping at him before snatching her wrist from his grasp taking a step back still staring at him. "Besides, Aaron you couldn't afford me."

"I always get what I want Phoenix." He tells me before walking towards me.

"I believe she said no, Abbott. Or what is more you couldn't afford her." The new voice from behind Abbott says. Both of us look at the new arrival.

Standing behind him, are Sarah, Kate, Chacyti as well as all the sons, san Reid. Where is he?

"Oh, look who's here, the son's and their women to save the day." Aaron says sarcastically.

"Abbott, get out of my house." A voice comes from behind me. She feels before she sees his arm come up and around her shoulder. A smile forms on her face knowing that voice anywhere. He pulls her body closer towards his.

"Who's going to make me?" He asks.

"As much as I would love to throw your ass out of my house, I really don't want to be away from my girlfriend anymore than I already have tonight." Reid says.

"No, Reid let him stay. Besides, all he probably needs is to grab one of these easy lays. Oh and Aaron, remember when you said I was afraid of being with a real man? You were right." She can feel all eyes gaping at me. Still holding the serious look on her face she says, "I'm not afraid anymore."

She feels Reid's arm around my shoulder grip me tighter. She feels it snake down and wrap around her waist. She lets out an audible gasp when Reid closed his mouth over hers as he pulled her body flush against his chest. He tilted her chin with the hand that wasn't tightly wrapped around her waist and kissed her with an open, greedy kiss so hungry that it sucked all the breath out of her lungs.

Phoenix parted her lips and his tongue slipped deeper in her mouth, running over her tongue in an unabashed command. She sank her body against his. She pressed herself against him, trying desperately to get closer. His mouth was still on hers, firm and inquisitive. With a soft moan she wrapped her hands around his neck forgetting about Abbott, the girls, and even the other sons. Only one thing dominated her mind at that point—_Reid, Reid, Reid._

He pulled back, breaking the kiss, and looking deep in her eyes. His breathing was as hot and fast as hers.

"I found me a real man. And he is incredible." She informs the other boy, her eyes not leaving the blue ones staring back at her.

She doesn't even know how long they were staring like that but she gets knocked out of her trance when she hears the clapping. She tears her gaze away and smiles sheepishly at her friends as they stare at us.

"That was amazing, Phoenix. I've never seen Abbott that pissed. It was epic." Pogue says.

"Well, I aim to please the public." She jokes. "What did you guys get me for my birthday?" She asks them.

"Why should we tell you? You're going to be opening them soon anyways." Pogue says in an obvious tone.

"Just thought I'd ask. " She turns back to Reid. "Reid, can we talk? Upstairs?" She says slowly.

"Uh, sure. We'll be back down later." He says and she can see he's nervous. He takes her hand and the make the trek back up the stairs and he stirs her into his room. He closes the door behind him.

She's look around. She never really has seen his room before tonight. It's a typical teenage boy's room. He has a king size bed, a few posters, and a lot of DVDs. She assumes most of the rest of his stuff is in his dorm room. Since, he spends way more time there.

"Nice room." She says not really knowing how she to bring up her intentions. Damn, "intentions", she sounds like a cougar or old man who acts like he was born in the 19th century or something.

"Yeah, it's ok. So, what did you want to talk about?" He asks placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"I have a question first. What do you think of my costume?" She asks, really wanting to know.

He does an overview, starting at the top of her down to her shoes and then back. She squirms a little under his gaze but in a good way.

"Your costume is definitely original. But everything about you is original," He pauses before continuing. "The "bad girl" reference is definitely inspired."

She turns around making him wait a few extra seconds before turning fully around facing him again. "I thought you might like it."

"Like it? No, I love it." He says before the next sentence comes out as a growl. "Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me?" He steps towards her almost as if he's taking in his prey.

She stared into his eyes. "I have?"

"You know you have. You've been planning this. Wanting to dress naughty and tease me. Testing the little control that I have around you. I'm on to you."

She licked her lips as his fingers encircled her wrist. "You are?" She felt breathless and dizzy.

"Yes, I am."

"Wha—oh!" Before she could react, Reid scooped her up into his arms and walking around before placing her down on his bed. It was kinda hot, erotic even. She never felt like this with any of those other boys she's dated before.

"Stop thinking." He commanded.

"What are you going to do spank me?" She asks sarcastically.

"I should for the way you've been teasing me." He said. "But I won't."

"Not even if I ask?" She asks staring up at him innocently.

" But I think I can arrange tying you to this bed or my bed back at the dorm and then lick you within an inch of your life." His voice dropping to something that can only be described as sexy.

"How's that?" Her breath hitches as he leans forward.

"Long, slow, hard, and deep."

Her body broke out into a sweat and she turned his head so she could crash his lips with hers. Instantly, she felt a new sensation pull down at her center. He untied the strings of her corset, as she pulled his shirt over his head. Once they were both shed of their clothes, Reid made love to her. He was taking her places she never been before, carrying her into an excited, but safe harbor she'd only dreamt of. A place were she felt protected and cherished. He stopped for a moment, he asked her to look at him, and when she did he began to move again. She never felt so connected or in perfect union with anyone like she felt with him.

After their lovemaking they laid there together in his bed wrapped in each others arm.

"I love you." He says breaking the silence.

"I love you, too. You want to know why I really had the "bad girl" on the back of my shorts?" she asks him bursting to tell him.

"Why?"

"Because you're my bad boy and I wanted everyone that I was yours. That I belonged to you." She tucked her head into her chest refusing to look him in the eye.

His arm wrapped tighter around her. "Do you mean it? You belong to me?" He asks his voice holding an unsure tone.

"Of course I did and I do."

"Then it's only right that I say that I belong to you too. You're it for me." He says.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys like chapter 17. Sorry it took me so long to update this, I've just been going through a few things and I'm sorry. The Epilouge is up next and then the story is finished. I'm a little sad that its almost over. Started college with a new semester so bear with me.  
**

**Review Please.**

**Catch you all on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti. **

**Chapter 18: Epilogue **

Standing at this podium in front of your classmates, their parent's, your parent's and teachers can be a little nerve wrecking. Especially when the speech you're about to give means the end of your high school career and the beginning of the start of your life. You take a shaky breath before staring into the crowd. Once you find the one you're looking for you smile. Knowing that you will rock your speech and that today will be amazing.

"Being a child was so easy. All you had to worry about was whether you were going to play during recess or what color you were going to use during art time? Back then life was simple but as you get older you start to realize that most choices have consequences. Some good and bad but in my opinion learning from the choices you make can make you stronger. Mistakes are good because without them how will you grow or learn the lesson that life has to teach you. I've pondered the things I could say to give us some empowerment. But really, I believe the best empowerment comes from within each of us. So inspire those around you because once you leave today no one will be there to hold your hand and guide you to the next step. Once we take our diploma's we will be our own guide for the rest of our lives. Life is too short to just sit by waiting for something to change. You have to go out there and make it change. But there are things that are important that will help you. Like family," She glances up and stares at her parent's. "friendship," then her gazes slides over to the audience of her fellow graduates to her smiling friends. "and finally love." Her gaze finally settles on her boyfriend of seven months, and when she meets his eyes her heart swells like it does every time she sees him.

"So graduates as we start our future let's not forget where we come from and who we are because no matter the choices we make, the decisions that are made, you make your own fate and no one has the right to make it otherwise." Stepping away from the microphone she smiles as she hears the applause and cheers from her fellow classmate. She takes her seat behind the podium.

Provost Higgins walks up to the microphone with other alumni's and start to hand out the diploma's.

"That was your valedictorian ladies and gentlemen. Let's give her another round of applause." The cheers and applauds are louder this time as she feels heat flame her cheeks. "Now, without further ado, let the ceremony continue. Aaron Abott."

Aaron trying to be smooth and cocky walks up as he shakes hands with the Provost before walking off the stage. "Kira Snider." Kira walks up with an air of confidence and stuck up attitude that only gets her claps from her parents.

"Caleb Danvers." Caleb stands up his head high and crooked smile in place as he shakes hand with the Provost before grabbing his diploma. Getting some yells and cheers from the female population. "Sarah  
Wenham."

Sarah walks up smiling as she takes her diploma turning to the crowd so her mom and take her picture. "Pogue Parry."

Pogue walks onto the stage all confident and graceful, a look of relief on his face as he takes the diploma from the Provost. "Kate Tunney."

Kate hugs Chacyti before walking on stage. Her grin is wide as she takes the diploma. She moves her tassel to the right side of her cap. "Chacyti Scott."

Chacyti places a quick kiss on Tyler's cheek as she stands up and walks on stage. She smiles and nods to the Provost as she takes her diploma. Tyler and Reid give wolf whistles that have Chacyti blushing hard.  
"Tyler Simms."

"Yeah, baby boy." Reid, Caleb, and Pogue shout as Tyler stands up. He smiles crookedly as he shakes hands with the Provost before he takes his diploma. "Reid Garwin."

Reid walks with an air of cockiness and his devilish grin that I really want to kiss away. He fist bump with the Provost before taking his diploma. He walks right to me and leans down and places a sweet gentle kiss on my lips. "And your valedictorian, Phoenix Johnson."

I pull back from Reid to see that the Provost, the graduates and even people in the stands are staring at me. I feel heat on my cheeks but try to push it back down as I stand up and slowly walk towards the Provost. I give him a sheepish smile as I shake hands with him. I take my diploma and than move my tassel to the right side of my cap before walking back to my seat. Reid is still standing there so I take his hand in mine and link or fingers.

"Graduates of 2005 you have officially graduated. Now go celebrate."

An instantaneous cheer rings out as everyone throws there caps into the air. Everyone's hugging and laughing or in our groups case kissing their significant other.

Most of the parents are making there way down but we already told our parents to meet us at our cars that way we'd have more free room and space. So Reid guides me off the stage and outside towards my car since Chacyti and Tyler, and Reid came in the Hummer. I told Reid I'd drive him to Caleb's house.

Once we get to my car Reid pushes my gently to lean against the side of the car as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Reid what are you doing? Our parent's will be out here soon." I ask him looking from side to side.

"I just want to spend some alone time with my girlfriend, is that OK?" He asks before leaning over to nibble on my neck. During one of our many "alone" times he found out that my neck is really sensitive and likes to use that against me to get what he wants or to get out of trouble. Sometimes it works.

"That's okay but we'll have our alone time later. Right now is for family." I say almost breathless as my hands wound there way on his shoulders.

"Are you sure? I mean because I think family can wait." He says sucking on my pulse point.

I gasp closing my eyes. "Reid, that is so not fair. You have to stop before the others get here." Even though my words are telling him to stop my body has a mind of it's on. I bring him closer and run my hands through his hair.

My brain is starting to get foggy and clouded but suddenly I hear someone clear there throat. I feel Reid tense. I open my eyes to see my father and his other family standing ten feet away.

I push Reid over to the side as I feel a blush of embarrassment creep on my face. "Uh, hi daddy." I say with a slight wave.

"Hello, Phoenix. You must be Reid Garwin." My father says turning his gaze to Reid.

Reid stands and brings his hand out for my father to shake. "Yes, sir and you must be Mr. Parker."

My dad grabs Reid's hand and they shake and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Yes, and this is my wife Jess, our daughter Taylor, and our son Joey."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Reid says when my father releases his hand. He wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I sigh in contentment.

"So, where's mom?" I ask my father.

"She went to set up at the Danvers mansion. She said that she will be taking pictures." My father grins.

I grin myself and it matches his. "Of course she will. Well, did you want to follow us? But I have to warn you I don't think you're going to be able to keep up old man."

"Old man? Ha, that's funny Phoenix. Just get in your car and we'll follow you." He says as he grabs Jess's hand. I stare at there hands before bringing my gaze back to his. I nod.

I turn away from Reid and take my keys out of there hiding place before getting in. Reid follows. I take a deep breath.

"Are you okay, baby?" I turn my gaze to Reid.

"Yeah," I nod. "It was just different seeing him with a new family. It's like I don't fit in his new life."

"You fit into mine. You've done so much for my life and I know the others would say the same thing. And your dad still loves you. Yes, he might have a new family but you will always be his family."

I sigh as I gaze into his eyes. "I love you."

He picks my hand up and kisses it. "I love you, too. Now, let's get this family fest over so I can have you all to myself. "

I smile. I pull my car in drive and take off. I look in my rear view mirror and see my father's SUV behind me.

When we finally get to Caleb's house I park my car behind Tyler's Hummer, and get out. I grab my cap and my purse before closing the door. Reid wraps his arms around my shoulder as we wait for my father and step mom to come.

Reid turns the knob of the door before walking in. I look over to see my father's expression and see shock on his face. I laugh softly before walking in after Reid when I'm swept into a hug by Sarah, Kate, and Chacyti.

"Oh my god, guys. I appreciate the love and everything but I do have to breathe." I say after a few minutes.

"Sorry," said Kate before pulling away. Sarah and Chacyti soon follow.

"That was a great speech." Chacyti says.

"Thanks. So, where is my parental unit?" I ask looking around but haven't found her.

"She's in the kitchen." Sarah says. "She's been waiting for you."

I smile at all three of them before heading towards Caleb's huge kitchen. I walk through the swinging door as I see Reid and my mother talking in low voices. I walk up as slowly as possible.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask making my presence known. They both jump at my voice before turning. My mother smiles warmly at me before giving me a long hug.

"Nothing, sweetie. Reid was just complimenting all the work that I put in to today. And he was thanking me." She says into my ear.

"For what?" I ask glancing at my boyfriend.

"Not anything you need to worry about. But I want pictures of all you guys in you caps and gowns as well as pictures with your parents so let's go." She grabs my hand and nearly drags me out of the kitchen.

"Picture time." My mother calls out as we walk into the living room.

The first is of Caleb, Sarah, Tyler, Chacyti, Kate, Pogue, Reid and I as were standing in front of Evelyn's fireplace.

Then one separate of each couple, the next one is one of the guys, then one of the girls.

My mom then gets a picture of Caleb and his mom, Reid with both his parent's. Tyler with his mom and dad, and Pogue with his dad.

Then Kate with her mom and dad, Sarah with her parents, Chacyti with her sisters and mom, then finally one of my mom, dad, and me.

Once the picture is done I finally unzip my gown before taking it off. I'm wearing a blood red lace top, a black fringe skirt and my matching red heels. I set my gown and cap on top of the couch before taking the back fingerless gloves Reid got me for my birthday with my name stitched into it on and place it on my right hand.

I turn around and see the boys wearing there black slacks but each has a different color shirt on except for Tyler and Caleb since they decided to wear white shirts. While Pogue is wearing a dark green button down shirt, while Reid is wearing a black button down with the first two button undone.

Sarah, Kate and Chacyti walk to stand next to me as they admire there boyfriends. Sarah is wearing a flower print dress with white flats. Kate is wearing a dark green dress that stops at her knees with black pumps. Chacyti is wearing one of the outfits I helped her pick out. She's wearing a paisley tunic dress top that flows out at her hips until it stops at her thighs which is a good thing since she isn't that tall.

"How did we get so lucky?" I ask wistfully.

"I think they are the lucky ones." Kate says.

"But I know what you mean," said Chacyti. "They are some very fine specimens."

"Yes, they are." Sarah says.

We watch as the boys are huddled close talking to each other.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sarah asks.

"Us, graduation, or how lucky they might be getting." I laugh and they join in with me.

"I think it's the first one." Chacyti says playing nervously with the end of her dress.

"Oh," I said bringing my arm around her shoulder and pull her closer. "It's ok, Chac. I'm proud of you and Tyler for waiting. You have a lot more will power than I."

"Or I." Kate says giving a little wave.

"Or me." Sarah agrees.

"That's just it guys I think I'm ready but I'm not sure how to bring it up to Tyler." Chacyti smiles shyly.

"Well, you could just tell him or if you don't want to tell him show him. You got a body, and you're female so use it. You hold more power than you realize." Kate suggests.

"She's right. Besides, Baby boy over there would not be hesitant to ravish you." We all laugh because it's true, if even the chance Tyler would be all over Chacyti if she let him.

"I'm going to miss you guys." I say as the reality of what comes in the fall enters my mind.

"I know, me too but we still have Christmas, Spring Break and every summer for that." Sarah says.

"I'm not going to be too far. Maybe only what 20 minutes away." Chacyti says.

If, you guys are confused here is the update on the college situation. Sarah and Caleb both got accepted into Harvard.

Kate and Pogue are going to Boston University. While, Chacyti and Tyler are heading to Yale, Reid and I have both got into Columbia University.

"I think it's funny. How even though we're all friends that Pogue and Caleb who are basically best friends are still going to be close to each other. It's the same with Reid and Tyler."

"But wouldn't that go both ways?" Sarah asks. "I mean we're all the best of friends but you and Chaycti are closer to each other and the same goes for Kate and I. It really isn't a coincidence that we would all find a way to be closer to each other even though the other four of the group won't be there."

"Look, as far as I'm concerned we don't have to worry about any separation and missing anyone until September so can we please just celebrate and continue to do that until we have to say goodbye to each other." Kate asks staring at all of us. We all nod in agreement.

The boys separate and start to walk over to us but I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see my father behind me. He gestures me to the dining room and I nod. I turn back to see Reid, I hold up my hand to let him know to give me five minutes.

I follow my father to the dining room. He waits for me to sit down so I do.

"I'm proud of you, Phoenix. I mean you're the valedictorian, you're going to a great university and I can tell you're happy." He says taking my hand in his.

"Thanks dad. I am happy" I'm looking down at our hands.

"Look, I want you to know something. I'm sorry for the way I left you and your mom. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to accept you for who you are. And by leaving I missed out on the most important years of your life because I was scared. You've became a very beautiful woman and I missed it."

I feel the tears in my eyes but I say, "Mom takes a lot of pictures. I'm sure she'd make some copies and give them to you."

"Yeah, she would but it wouldn't be the same. I promise that from now on I won't be missing more important times in your life and I promise to visit and hopefully you'll come visit me in Houston."

"I'd like that. I have to confess something. I thought that since I haven't heard from you that you didn't want me to be a part of your life anymore. That you were ashamed of me." I turn my face away as I feel tears fall on my cheek. Thank god I chose to wear waterproof mascara.

"Hey, my little fire bird." He turns my head so I can look at him. I smile at the nickname he used to call me. "I've never been ashamed of you. Never and I never will. I'm sorry it took me five years to come back in your life but I'm not leaving again. I will always be there for you when you need me."

I nod my head and I lean forward in my chair so I can hug him. During the hug I realize that we're going to be okay.

I pull away and grab one of the napkins to dab the tears away.

"Well, we better get back in there." I say smiling. He nods and we walk back into the living room and I notice the girls are wrapped around there boyfriends, and the parents are talking amongst themselves as Reid is standing in the middle of the floor fidgeting.

"Reid?" I ask when I walk into the room. Everyone looks up at me when I step into the room and I walk towards Reid.

He holds out him hand and I grab it. "What's going on?" I ask him starting to get nervous.

He brings his other arm from behind his back and in his hand is a lily. I smile and take it. I look down and see something shining in the middle. "Reid?" I ask apprehensively. "What's going on?" I ask again. He reaches in the middle of flower and pulls out a diamond ring. It has two red gems with a diamond in the middle. I gasp at its beauty.

Reid bends down to one knee and I look even more shock.

"Phoenix Thyme Jonson, I love you with every fiber of my being. You came into my life and changed it for the better. Even though I still have my moments, you said from day one that you liked me and fell in love with me even with all those flaws. No one has ever seen so clearly into me the way you do, well maybe, Baby boy but that's for a different reason." Everyone laughs; I even let a soft giggle escape. "I love how you're always there for your friends, I love your fiery spirit and how you can take something that seems simple and make it seem bigger than life. I've always been the reckless one of the group you know act first and damn the consequences but this is worth the risk. Your mother has given me her blessing and that means a lot to me but the question I have to ask you is the most important. Phoenix, will you marry me? Will you love me and make me the happiest man by becoming my wife?"

I stare down at him before gazing around at my mother who is smiling, to my friends from the guys who are staring at me warily to the girls who are nodding there heads. My gaze sweeps back down to Reid and I stare into the blue eyes that I can never get tired of looking into.

I turn my head away. "Phoenix?" Reid asks nervous.

I turn my head back to him and a big grin spreads on my face. "I couldn't make it that easy on you. Of course I'll marry you. I told you, you're my bad boy." He slips the ring on my finger before rising from the floor to swing me around.

A round of cheers and applauds and wolf whistles can be heard as he swings me around in a circle. He places me back on the ground and cups my face but right before he can kiss me I'm being pulled away  
by my mom and the girls.

I turn my attention to them as they all are speaking at the same time and all I can do is smile, laugh and nod at the right moments.

Then the girls and my mom switch over to Reid, while Pogue, Caleb and Tyler pull me into a hug.

"I love all the love and everything but guys, come on this is getting ridiculous." I say as they pull away.

"Are you kidding? Seeing Reid propose was epic. I always thought it would be Caleb who'd marry Sarah first." Pogue exclaims.

Caleb starts to rub his neck nervously. "Oh my God, Caleb, no," I said as I look over to Sarah. "Sarah!" I yell.

Caleb places his hand over my mouth. "Look, we haven't told our parent's yet. I asked her after prom but we were going to wait until after graduation but then Reid wanted to propose to you so…" He trails off.

"We are going to announce this." I say walking away. "Everyone I have an announcement." I say waiting until everyone is looking at me. "We have not only one engagement but two. Caleb and Sarah are also getting married."

Evelyn looks shocked at first before she walks over to Sarah and pull her into a hug. "Welcome to the family." Everyone sighs in relief and goes back to congratulating not only Reid and I, but also Caleb and Sarah.

Reid's parents walk over and welcome me to the family and both give me a hug.

I walk over to Pogue and Tyler. "And that's how you do that." I tell them.

"I can't believe it. I'd never thought I'd see Reid fall in love but I'm happy to say that I've also never seen him happier." Tyler says.

"He's right." Pogue agrees.

"So, you guys are happy about our decisions?" I ask warily.

"Yeah. Besides, Reid needs you in his life and we all love you and want you apart of our family." Pogue says.

"Aww, guys." I say bringing them in for another hug.

Looking over Pogue's shoulder I see my mom and Pogue's dad talking closely together. I pull back from Pogue. "Hey, what's that all about?" I ask him nodding my head to our parents.

He turns around and watches our parents. "I have no idea but it looks like they're flirting."

"That is a very interesting development. I guess we'll have to watch out for that." I say my arms around their shoulders.

"Hey, shouldn't I be getting some love." I pull away from Tyler and Pogue and step into the arms of my future husband.

I look over my shoulder. "Hey, Tyler, I know that Chacyti's needing some _alone _time with you." I stress the word "alone".

He nods before walking over to her. Pogue bows out silently towards Kate. I turn back around to face the man whose arm is around me.

"Did I mention how much I love you today?" Reid asks grinning wickedly.

"Maybe once or twice but I wouldn't mind hearing it more." I say backing him towards the stairs.

"So when would you like to celebrate us getting hitched?" He asks half dragging me up the stairs to the room we always use on the many night we'd spend here at Caleb's for a sleep over.

"Well, since we are getting farther away from our friends and family now would be a great time."

He backs me up against the door before leaning in to kiss me. I bring my hands to wrap around his waist and run them up his back.

He groans from deep in his throat as he pulls me closer. I pull away long enough to say, "You definitely kiss by the book." I say with a smile.

He smirks. "OK, we really need to get into this room." He says as I search for the door knob. When I find it I open it.

I grab his shirt and draw him into the room and throw him onto the bed. I slowly walk towards him, teasing both of us. When I finally get close enough I lower my body on top of his.

He wraps his arms around my waist. Pulling me flush against his body. I sigh happily but gasp suddenly when Reid turns me over with his body hanging over me.

"I can't wait until you become Mrs. Garwin. " He says leaning down to nip at my neck.

"Show me how it feels to be Mrs. Garwin." I whisper as I feel his hands slide up my stomach pulling my shirt higher.

And show me he did. Again, and again, and again. And let me tell you marriage or no marriage, being Mrs. Garwin is wonderful.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys like chapter 18. Sorry it took me so long to update this, I've just been going through a few things and I'm sorry. The story is finally finished. I'm sad that its done but if you'd like a sequel I will be posting a poll on my profile as to what the next one will be about. So once its posted which will be by the end of today come vote and decide the fate of the continuation of Phoenix and the Sons of Ipswich. Moving to Cali in October can't wait.**

**Review Please.**

**Catch you all on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa**


	19. IMPORTANT: Read Please

**Important Author's Note: Hey Covenant readers. Sorry if you're looking for another chapter there isn't anymore for this story but keep reading because its important. I need you guys to vote on what you think the sequel to Phoniex Rising should be. I want to give you the thing you want to read but the only way to do that is for you guys to go on my profile and vote. Now incase you guys don't know the questions are:**

**1. Phoenix ad the guys lives in college?**

**2. Should I create a new story with a different plot and character?**

**3. The Next Generation, watch as the gang's children deal with the power, life, and love? (But I will be giving everyone's backstory before I start talking  
about their children.)**

**4. Chase has made a successor before his demise but the successor isn't able to make an apperance until 20 years later and comes after the Covenants children? **

**Those are your four questions. Choose wisely but you can pick the top three you like and then which everyone wins I'll start working on that. The poll will be close on September 21, 2010. Mostly that because the new season of my favorite tv show starts but it will also give me a chance to write some hapter before I'll be moving to California. So, choose the sequel you want to read next. **

**-Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa(Chae)**


	20. UpdateAN

**Second Author's Note: Hey Covenant readers. Sorry again if you're looking for another chapter there isn't anymore for this story but keep reading because its important. The Voting proccess is almost over and I still need you guys to vote. Reread the story and what do you think the sequel to Phoniex Rising should be about. AA future-fic? Or going to college? Or even a new story? I want to give you what you want to read but the only way to do that is for you guys to go on my profile and vote. Now incase you guys don't know the questions are:**

**1. Phoenix ad the guys lives in college?**

**2. Should I create a new story with a different plot and character?**

**3. The Next Generation, watch as the gang's children deal with the power, life, and love? (But I will be giving everyone's backstory before I start talking  
about their children or even childrens'.)**

**4. Chase has made a successor before his demise but the successor isn't able to make an apperance until 20 years later and comes after the Covenants children? **

**Those are your four questions. Choose wisely but you can pick the top three you like and then which everyone wins I'll start working on that. One more week until the poll is closed. The poll will be close on September 21, 2010. Mostly that because the new season of my favorite tv show starts but it will also give me a chance to write some chapters before I'll be moving to California. So, choose the sequel you want to read next. **

**And if you haven't read the story than what are you doing reading this? You have to read the story before you can make a decision.**

**-Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa(Chae)**


	21. Final Results

**Thrd and Final Author's Note: Hey Covenant readers. Sorry again if you're looking for another chapter there isn't anymore for this story but keep reading because its important. The Voting proccess is over and done with. Now that the voting is closed I can give you the results. **

**AND THE WINNER IS...**

**Phoenix and the guys life in college.**

**In this story I'm going to give you more background info on Phoenix that you've never known before. As well as, Reid and her relationship, Tyler and Chacyti's relationship. This story will be mostly about Phoenix, Reid, Tyler and Chacyti's lives in college in her POV but I can do chapters where you learn what Caleb, Sarah, Kate and Pogue are doing in college as well. If you want me to do that then all you have to do is message me and I'll start working on that.**

**You've all choose wisely and I've already started working on the first two chapters as we speak. So the first chapter should be up soon so look for it later tonight or tomorrow morning because that is when it will be up. I can't wait until my own new adventure in L.A. Now that's something to be excited about. **

**And if you haven't read the story than what are you doing reading this? How will you know how the story went if your reading this? But I hope you guys enjoy the new story of Phoenix that I've worked on.**

**-Catch you on the flip side,**

**BellaRosa(Chae)**


	22. Shut Down Fanficiton?

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!**

**I'm sorry this isn't an update but everyone needs to be aware to a change on this site that will affect us all.**

**For those of you that don't already know, the government is planning to SHUT DOWN FanFiction due to copyright.**

**Please spread the word about this. We're trying to make as many people as possible aware. We have to save this site from getting shut down.**


End file.
